


from me to you (here to there to wherever you are)

by notmeagain



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen, Growing Up, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Build, childhood penpals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeagain/pseuds/notmeagain
Summary: A pen pal program brings two young boys together over the course of years. Each year brings them new experiences and challenges that could break their long-time friendship or make it stronger.or the penpal au literally no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk literally no one asked for this but here it is
> 
> sorry for the people waiting for the Fun At Summer Camp update. itll come one of these days probs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons with Lupa

_ Jason Grace – Seven years old - San Francisco, California _

 

In a mansion inside a sitting room sat a boy named Jason, who was bored out of his mind. The boy _ –  _ only seven years old _ –  _ was swinging his legs back and forth as he perched on a very tall chair. He had his head resting on his hands and was looking at his tutor, Lupa. She was explaining something to him. He wasn’t listening.

“Jason,” Lupa scolded. She looked at him sternly her lips in a thin line.

_ Woops _ , he thought. He straightened up right away.

“You’re not listening to me again.” She looked down on him and he tried to shrink in his seat. She’s scary sometimes. Most times. Always. But she was nice. 

“M’sorry,” he mumbled.

“As I was saying,” she said in a hard tone. “There is a program I signed you up for.”

“What kind?” he asked excitedly. He liked it when Lupa signed him up for things. Even for things he didn’t enjoy like modern dance. At least he’s not just in house all alone doing nothing.

“What did I say about interrupting?” she scolded.

“Not to do it.” He deflated a little. “Sorry.”

Lupa took a little pity on him. “It’s alright. As I was saying. I’ve signed you up for a program. You’ll get a pen pal with someone from the other side of the country.”

“What’s a pen pal?”

“It’s someone you write letters to and write you one back.”

“Like a friend?” the little boy asked hopeful.

Jason didn’t have many friends. He didn’t even have a few. He’s always been home schooled and when he decides he liked one of his extracurricular activities his father gets him one-on-one sessions instead of letting him go to class. He never understood why. 

“Yes, you can develop a friendship with this person even after your deigned correspondence.”

“Cool! When does it start?” Jason’s eyes lit up as he continued his enthusiastic queries. He’s always wanted a friend. “What do I write them? Who is it? Do we ever get to meet? You said they’ll be from the other side of the country, but where? Do you think---”

“Jason,” Lupa chided. “Breathe.”

He takes a big gulp of breath and was prepared to ask another round of question when Lupa held up her hand indicating him to stop.

“I’ve already received their first letter to you.”

“You did!” He exclaimed hefting himself up on the table with both his hands.

“Jason,” Lupa said in warning.

“Can I please see the letter, please?” he carefully sat back down remembering his manners.

Lupa considered him for a moment and Jason did his best to look behaved with a side of puppy dog eyes.

Lupa gave him a small smile. 

He smiled right back bright and sunny.

“Here.” From across the table Lupa handed him an envelope with had  _ To Jason _ written on the back with crayon.

Jason looked back at Lupa expectantly.

“What are you waiting for?” Lupa asked. “Open it.”

He took the letter and carefully opened it. He didn’t want to just rip it open. He was going to keep it and maybe hide somewhere. Maybe he can ask Lupa or his nanny or really any adult in this big ole’ mansion to let him go to the store and buy something to keep them. Did they have vaults here? He’ll ask about that later.

He got the letter out of the envelope and tried reading to himself. It was hard given that he had something called dyslexia.

“Aren’t you going to read it aloud?” Lupa asked fully expecting him to read it aloud.

“Um.” He felt almost embarrassed. “It’s private.”

He looked at the paper and it was hard especially with the messy scrawl of the person who wrote it. He can do it though. It just takes a little bit of time is all.

“Private?” she repeated amused.

He pouted at that. He didn’t like being laughed at.

“Don’t worry Jason I’m not making making fun of you,” she assured. “But if you don’t understand something you just tell me alright?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded.

“You need to read it carefully as well. You’re going to have to answer an activity sheet I made for you about your correspondence.”

“Activity sheet?” he groaned. Leave it to Lupa to make something like having a pen pal feel like homework.

“It’s to test your reading comprehension.”

“Okay.”

“Hurry up now, Jason. Start reading, we don’t have all day.”

He read the letter carefully. He decided immediately that he liked having a pen pal. The letter was written with various colors of pens. There were even small doodles around the edges. According to the letter, his pen pal’s name is Percy Jackson and that he lived in New York with his mom. Percy didn’t have any pets or siblings, but he wanted to have them soon. The letter said that Percy really liked blue and it’s his favorite color. He even ate blue food! How exciting! He wants to ask their cook if they could make blue food here too! The letter said Percy was new to his school, but he likes it so far. The letter ended with Percy saying he’s excited to hear from him.

“Are you finished?” Lupa asked patiently.

“Yes.” He nodded seriously but can’t keep the smile off his face. He gingerly put the letter securely inside it’s envelope.

“Can we go to the store later?” he asked.

“Which store?”

“A store where I can buy a vault or a safe.”

“Why?” Lupa was smiling again clearly amused by Jason’s antics.

“For safekeeping!” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I don’t want to lose the letters!”

“I’m sure a drawer will do,” Lupa said placatingly. “There must be an empty one up in your room. Maybe a box.”

“That’ll do for now, I guess,” he agreed.

“Are you ready to answer the questions?”

“After I answer them will you teach me how to write back?” he asked. “Please?”

“Of course, I will. That is the point of this exercise, you know.”

She handed him the activity sheet and he started answering them. They were all about what Percy put in his letter. He wondered briefly if Lupa read the letter beforehand to make the questionnaire. He was going to ask but thought better of it.

He finished the questions passed the sheet to Lupa who checked them quickly. She  _ tsked _ a couple of times which only meant trouble.

“You’ve misspelled a couple of words,” she told him. “You know what that means.”

“But I hate vocablry,” he said.

“Say that properly, please.”

“Vo-ca-bu-la-ry,” he enunciated every syllable.

“Very good,” she said. “I know you hate it, but your father has instructed me to give you the very best type of education. That includes extensive lessons on improving your language skills.”

He grumbled as long as Lupa let him.

“The soon as we finish with spelling and grammar then you can start writing your letter.”

He gave a desolate okay and they started with his English exercises.

When Lupa was checking his test Jason asked, “Can we start writing a letter back now?”

“In a moment.”

“How about now?”

“I still have yet to finish checking your seatwork.”

“Are you finished now? Can you teach me how to write a letter now?”

“Jason, will you sit still,” Lupa reprimanded. “If you stay quiet for five more minutes then I shall teach you how to write a proper letter to you pen pal.”

“Promise?” he looked up at her all bright eyed.

She nodded in affirmation. Jason was a sweet child although such a very lonely one.

“Can I send him pictures?” he asked suddenly.

“Of what particularly? You know you can’t send pictures of yourself. Your father won’t allow it.”

“I was just thinking of places I’ve been is all. And my card collection!”

“Those you can.”

“Can I put stickers on the letter?”

“I will let you put some, but you should know they are not to be used often or in formal ones.”

“Okay.”

Lupa was finally done checking Jason’s short exercise and started teaching him the basics of writing someone a letter. She could tell the boy was getting bored when his eyes glazed over as she explained the importance of margins and proper introductions. She cut the lecture short and told him it was imperative he didn’t ramble too much in his letters.

“Can I send him my favorite toy?” he asked excitedly.

“Then he’ll have your toy,” she pointed out.

“Oh. Maybe a picture then. Or I could draw it!”

Lupa watched on as Jason wrote and wrote and stuck stickers all over his letter.

“May I know what you are writing, Jason?”

“No, it’s a secret,” Jason said absentmindedly. His lip stuck out as he concentrated on something particularly difficult paragraph.

“Jason, I implore you not to reveal too much private information. The boy you’re writing to is after all a stranger.”

“But that’s how all friends start out as right?”

“Correct,” Lupa agreed. Jason was so incredibly earnest. “However, you must remember that your father---”

“Is a very important man and blah blah blah blah  _ blah _ ,” Jason said his head lolling side to side with every blah.

“ _ Jason _ ,” Lupa reprimanded. “Do  _ not _ say that to anyone. It’s very disrespectful to your father. What would other people think?”

Jason slumped in his chair hanging is head low. He really did try to shrink in on himself this time. He didn’t like it when Lupa gets mad at him. But nothing he said was untrue!

“Sorry,” he mumbled instead of arguing looking down on his lap. “I won’t say it again. Promise.”

Lupa sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Continue on with your letter so you can put it in the mailbox.”

“Then you have to wait for him to write you back,” she continued.  “Which will take a while. I thought this would be a good idea for you to broaden your horizons as well as test your patience.”

“I’m plenty patient!” Jason said with pride then a little quieter. “But I won’t wait forever right?”

“Of course not,” Lupa assured.

Jason dutifully wrote his letter and generously applied all his favourite stickers on it. He wrote about where he lived, about his likes, about his dislikes, he wrote that maybe if Percy ever came to San Francisco he can come to his house and asked if he can visit Percy if he ever goes to New York. He writes about being homeschooled. He doesn’t tell him much about his family though because he’s been told not to do that. He wanted to send a picture but  didn’t want to have to go and print one up because he needed to send this letter as soon as possible.

Lupa left for the day with the promise of bringing something fun on Monday’s lessons and to enjoy his weekend activities. His weekend activities that are piano, martial arts, horse riding, and latin used to be for fun but were turned into one-on-one session that are there not for recreation.

Jason waved her goodbye through the window until she disappeared up the driveway. His nannies take him to go clean his things up. He eats his supper alone in a comically big dining area. He used to ask why he couldn’t eat it in front of the TV or at least with somebody. They’d always tell him answers he couldn’t understand.

After eating his supper and successfully convincing the cook to give him extra pudding he got ready for sleep. Once he got into his pajamas and brushed his teeth he got in to his bed.

Instead of a kiss goodnight from his mommy or daddy he gets a pat on the head from his nanny and  a polite good night. The lights are turned off and the doors closed. As soon as he could no longer hear his nanny’s footstep in the hallway he immediately wiggled out of his blanket cocoon and went under his bed to get his special lamp. It was the lamp his former nanny gave him before she left to go back home. He got it out of its box and plugged it in.

The room was filled with the shapes of stars and moons and comets and planets like it was in space spinning around his room. It was his own little planetarium and he was the lonely spaceman.

He climbed back on his bed and tucked himself in. He’s always wondered why other kids had parents and siblings who were there all the time and he didn’t. 

Once, Lupa said that if he did really well in his tests and in his extracurriculars then his father would be proud. He doesn’t think that’s so anymore, but he’ll keep trying anyway. People always tell him the reason his father wasn’t around all the time was because he was very important adult who had very important adult things to do. He was always told that he’s very lucky to have dedicated tutors and nannies taking care of him. He doesn’t feel very lucky sometimes when he sees kids getting picked up by their parents or be there for their recitals or sports matches. He asked his father where his mommy was once in the rare times they were together. His father got mad at him and made him go to bed early. His former nanny went to his room the same night then and told him that his mommy was a star and she would always be watching him from wherever she was. It made him feel a little bit better. That night he went to sleep dreaming about becoming an astronaut, so he can fly up to space and there he can say hi. He imagined someone kissing him goodnight now. 

He fell asleep dreaming of space.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jacksons are on the move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long but apparently i do my most productive writing at 11PM onwards haha
> 
> I figured every chapter is a year into their knowing of each other until they're adults and it will have alternating points of views per chapter until.... well you'll see :) (they meet in irl wow i cannot keep a plot point secret to save my life woops)
> 
> also i accidentally marked this down as complete which is ???? i mean i wish this was complete
> 
> sorry for the wait hope it lived up to the expectations!

_ Percy Jackson - Eight years old - New York City, New York _

 

In a small apartment in New York City there lived a young boy named Percy with his mother. They moved to the neighborhood a year ago.  Another new school for him this year which, in his words, sucked. The school was okay he supposes, but he missed his old school and old neighborhood. He had friends there and he worked really hard to get them too! The kids at his new school weren’t as bad as the kids in his old one. It doesn’t mean they’re good though. He doesn’t understand why everyone is so mean to the new kid. He thinks the teachers are a little too up tight and some he thinks are hard on him on purpose. He doesn’t tell his mom though because then she’ll worry, and she really doesn’t want him to worry at all. Although sometimes when he’s having a bad day his mom would take him out for ice cream even if it wasn’t in the budget just because, but he knew it was his mom’s way of cheering him up. If he had it his way his mom wouldn’t have to worry about anything ever. 

“But we just got here  _ a year ago _ ,” he told his mom as he followed her around the, now bare, kitchen to the, soon to be bare, living room.

“I know, sweetheart, but the school district we’re moving to is much  _ much _ better,” his mom explained to him for the hundredth time.

“But I like my school now,” he said.

His mother fixed him with a look and he caved instantly.

“Okay, maybe I don’t like it  _ that _ much, but mom I don’t want to go to a new school! I don’t want to be a new kid again.” He’s been in distress for days just thinking about it. He’d have to start over again and make new friends and hope the people there are as bad as the people in his current school.

“Sweetheart, --” his mom knelt down and taking his face tenderly in her hands. “-- I know it seems unfair that we always move around and that you’re always the new kid at school but trust me this move is going to be good for us okay?”

He nodded but was still pouting a little.

“Oh, Percy.” His mom hugged him tight and he hugged her back. “Everything’s going to work out. I promise.”

He took her for her word because his mom has never broken a promise, ever. If his mom said everything will be okay, then everything will be okay.

“But what about Jason, mom?” he remembered suddenly. 

“Your pen pal Jason?” she asked. She patted his head as she moved to put some more things in the moving boxes.

“Yes! That Jason!” he said following her around again. “What if I never get his letters again because he won’t know where we live now?”

“Just tell him in your next letter,” she said.

“What if he sends a letter when we’ve already moved out?! Someone could read it and be all nosy and know all of our secrets!”

His mom smiled at him and continued to pack up their belongings. He helped by giving her the things that she put in the boxes.

“We’ll just be moving up town,” she told him patiently. “And no one will read your letters because it’s illegal.”

“People do illegal things all the time!” he argued handing her a picture frame of his grandparents while they were young.

“I honestly don’t think any of our neighbors will read your letters.” His mom wrapped the picture frame in an old newspaper and placed it gingerly inside the box.

“Mrs Adams will!” he said.

“Why’s that?”

“Mr Stevens said that it’s cuz she don’t have a life, so she reads other people’s mail and is up in  _ errbody’s _ business.”

“Don’t let those old people rope you into their petty fights,” she advised.

“He told me you’d say that.”

“What else did he tell you?”

“That the government is all just a big conspiracy to keep people ignorant of the truth and if we believe in the system we’re all just sheeple.”

“Percy, please stop talking with Mr Stevens.”

“I was waiting for the mailman and Mr Steves was just there!” he defended. “He said he was there because Mrs Adams reads his mail.”

“Well, on the bright side, us moving means no more Mrs Adams to protect your mail from and no Mr Stevens who is, apparently, a conspiracy theorist.”

“ _ Mom _ ,” he whined. He thought his mom was missing the point of the conversation and that was what would happen if he misses Jason’s letters and he thinks he didn’t like him anymore? That’d be awful! Just terrible! They’ve been trading letters for a year and he’s never not send a letter back! He really liked Jason, too. He wrote real funny letters and they liked most of the same things. It was nice to have a friend separate from all the ones in school. It felt like he had a secret imaginary friend but better because Jason was real. A real friend, only far away.

She laughed good naturedly at his little whine and told him. “How about this, you go write him a letter right now, tell him we’re moving if you haven’t already and give him the address, we’ll go to the post office after we’ve packed everything and send it---”

“But what if it doesn’t get there in time?” he interrupted worriedly.

“We will send it  _ express _ ,” she finished ruffling his hair.

“Really?” His face lit up excitedly. 

“Really,” she said resolutely. “Now, go finish packing your things and write your letter. I want to get there before three.”

“Okay!” He hurried to get paper and a pen then hurried back to the living room and hugged his mom. “Thanks, mom!”

Before she could reply Percy was already out of the living room and already planning out what he was going to write.

He got his paper and his pens out and wrote quickly about how they were moving and that he hoped his latest letter would get to Jason in time before he sends any letters to him. He wrote about packing all their stuff and leaving their neighborhood, their neighbors, his friends in his school, and their little apartment he kind of grew to think of as home. He also wrote about what he thought his new school was going to be like and the new place they’ll be living in and the new everything. He usually goes to his mom sometimes when words get hard and jumbled and mixed up on the paper and in his head and she always helps him with them. His mom was always his favorite teacher because most teachers were mean when he asked for help with things like this. He told Jason in his letter that he won’t lose any of the letters he received from him because he kept them really secure in a nice box he packed with the rest of clothes, so it absolutely will not get lost in the move. Lastly, he attached a drawing of what he wanted his room to look like in the future. He put it in the envelope and licked a stamp on it.

Just like his mom promised they went to the post office and sent the letter  _ express _ and because she said it was cause for celebration they should get gelato in the shop that sells the blue one!

They were sitting at one of the tables inside the shop and he got an extra scoop of blue gelato because the lady at the counter was so nice. It was a good day.

He was swinging his legs on the chair because it was too high for him to reach the floor. 

“Hey, mom?” he asked tentatively concentrating on his gelato.

“Yes, Percy?”

“Can you tell me something about my dad?”

His mom was used to his questions by now and she’d answer them the same. It wasn’t the same thing all the time, she didn’t use the same words, but the sentiments were all similar.

“Something different?” he added hopeful.

His mom smiled and asked, “What do you want to know?”

“What was he like?”

His mom’s face went sort of dreamy and wondered more about his father.

“How do I start?” She took a breath “He was a kind man. He was funny and smart. He had thoughts about a lot of things and cared deeply for what he thought was important. And most importantly, he loved you, Percy. He loved you so very much. He loved us both.”

“Where is he now?”

“I don’t know,” she answered sadly. “I wish I did.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. He didn’t want to make his mom sad. He just wanted to know.

“No need to be sorry, honey,” she assured him. “Come on. You can ask me more.”

He thought about what he really wanted to ask but was afraid to.

“Why’d dad leave, mom?”

His mom was quiet for a moment and he thought maybe she wouldn’t answer his question. It was fine really. Maybe, he’ll know when he’s older. 

“The thing is, Percy.” She paused. “His reasons for not staying were… they were complicated, sweetheart.”

“Grown up things always are,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, most grown up things usually are,” she agreed.

“They don’t have to be,” he argued. “They can be simple. The Robertsons from 4C said that if people weren’t so  _ boonheaded _ things would be so complicated.”

His mom smiled fondly. “I think you meant bullheaded, dear.”

“Same difference!” he pouted.

They were quite for a while and Percy couldn’t look up and just played with his gelato while occasionally putting some in his mouth. Percy’s mom just watched him for a bit thinking of what next to say.

“When I met your father,” his mom said after some silence. “He was an important man. He had responsibilities that made it impossible for him to stay. Sometimes things are just really complicated from the very beginning and when comes together in the end it’s get tangled up and the people end up in an impossible situation.”

Percy looked down at his melting gelato and sighed.

“Do you wish he was here, sweetheart?” his mom asked looking at him in a way he didn’t know how to describe.

“Not really,” he answered honestly. “I don’t know him enough to want him anywhere, really.”

“Oh, Percy,” she said fondly. “I know it’s hard to understand now, but maybe one day, when you’re older…” she trailed off not knowing how to continue.

“It’s okay, mom,” he said picking up his spoon and eating his gelato before it became soup. “We don’t need ‘em anyways. We have each other. We’re all we need. And you’re the best mom in the world so I don’t need nothing else, promise.”

His mom hugged him then and covered his face with kisses.

“ _ Mom! _ ” he complained but was giggling all the way though.

“You know you’re the best son in the world, right?” she said pinching his cheeks.

They left the gelato shop and took the bus home. He looked out the window enjoying the way the city was moving around them while they were moving in it. Sometimes, when the bus stopped he’d wave to the other cars and sometimes, the people waved back.

When they got back to their soon to be former apartment it felt a little lonely. For the past year his mom was trying real hard to make it as homey as possible and he tried too. The walls were weird because they had the outlines of the photos that used to be on them. It gave him the spooks a little bit. The only thing left in the apartment that they haven’t packed yet were the fridge and the mattress. The fridge because it came with the apartment and the mattress because they had to have something to sleep on until they had to move tomorrow, first thing in the morning. It was better than sleeping in sleeping bags.

“Tomorrow, we’ll have a new apartment, meet new neighbors, make new friends,” his mom said running her hand comfortingly through his hair. “It’s another adventure.”

“I like adventures,” he mumbled sleepily.

His mom kissed his forehead goodnight and he fell asleep the glare of his nightlight fading as he went deeper into slumber. He slept soundly the whole night dreaming of things like blue gelato, dinosaurs, super special sea missions with pirates and sea squids and space whales, and then his dreams turned into something that was a little hazy and felt like it wasn’t a dream. It was of a man, he couldn’t see his face or he couldn’t remember if he did, and there was him mom with the man looking down at him cooing and smiling and laughing. 

It gave him a warm feeling on the inside. 

Maybe if he remembered it still when he woke up he’d write Jason about it, he’ll definitely write Jason about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being patient and appreciate your reading! Lots a love


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New school no problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shes backkkk pls enjoy sorry for the wait

_Jason Grace – 12 years old— San Francisco, California_

In a big room on the fourth floor of a great estate, Jason was reading letters from a young old friend. Jason always believed that Lupa was right about the whole pen pals thing a whole four years later. It’s been nice having a friend that he could tell anything to without fear of it coming back to his father or his caretakers.

Every time he tries to bring a friend over it’s been severely monitored and his father or someone else would remind him on how to act and to be careful around them because he must uphold the reputation of his father and the name of the household. ‘It’s hard being someone else especially when you’re just a kid.’ Percy wrote to him once. He agreed with that very much. He didn’t have to be anything else other himself when he’s writing to Percy. He hoped it offered his friend the same comfort.

He’s wished more than a hundred times that Percy lived closer to him and not on the other side of the country. He’s asked his father if they could buy tickets for Percy and his mom, but the answer was always no for reasons he could never understand. They could stay in the mansion there’s more than enough room. Because of that he’s refused and evaded any question regarding Percy’s personal background. He knew that it was his father’s way of trying to needle in and judge whether his pen pal was worthy enough to be his friend. He was forever thankful that Lupa has decided to put her foot down on that occasion to shut it down.

He tried asking if he could go to New York once and he agreed for once and he thought for one miraculous moment that things were going his way. It turned out his father had an important event he had to attend and by extension his step-mother and himself will also attend. It was explained by his father’s chief of staff that he needed to be there for the optics and it would look good to see the whole family in pictures. His step-mother’s secretary more kindly explained that it would be better if Jason was there to support his father. He was told to stand with his father and step-mother, smile, and pretend he loves them. According to his father and step-mother, they didn’t have time to go sightseeing or if he could go somewhere on his own (with his security detail) if they were so busy but again they said no. Before he could complain about it they set off to somewhere in Chicago and he wouldn’t be able to read any letters from Percy until they got back home. It was an awful trip and if he was given a choice he would have liked it better if he was left to rot at the mansion all alone. He even said so to both his father and step-mother during an awkward dinner in one of their many vacation homes. Which was probably why a month after he was told he was being sent to boarding school in London.

Jason was busy up in his room alone writing an urgent letter to Percy. He wrote furiously about how he tried to visit him when his family went to New York, but to no avail. He explained why he was only now reading his letters. He explained in very long and maybe even winding paragraphs how he was being sent to boarding school in London, so his father and step-mother could get him out of their hair. He was positive he’d hate it in boarding school. He was thankful to whoever was watching over his life that he wasn’t being sent to military school because it’d be bad for his father’s image. But still boarding school was bad enough! Why did it have to be in London?

Jason looked at what he’s written up so far and looked at the box sitting next to his desk. He took a deep breath and started writing the next half of his letter. He already knew Percy was going to hate this.

‘ _Please DON’T SEND THE PHONE BACK! Consider it a birthday, Christmas, Halloween, or whatever else gift! I know you said you didn’t have a phone and that you can’t or don’t want to ask your mom for one. Just please!!! I don’t want to lose contact with you and I don’t know if letters can be a reliable way to communicate across seas, you know? You can text me or email or video call or anything on it. ~~Don’t worry about anything! The phone bills --- I’ve taken Don’~~_

_Just please promise you won’t be too mad about it or if you are very mad about it just call and yell at me on the phone? Promise you’ll use it? Please?_

_Sincerely,_  
_YOUR OLDEST FRIEND_  
_Jason Grace’_

Jason hastily sent the package out and put it on the back of his mind until the following day. He went back to his room and looked at his barely lived in room which looked a lot less lived in now that most of his personal belongings were safely tucked away in boxes ready to be shipped to England with all the rest of him. He’s not sure what he’ll miss most about it all.

\+ + +

Jason arrived at the boarding school a few days later nervous out of his mind and mad as hell at his father and step-mother. He arrived an actual month before school was supposed to start so he was again left alone, this time though it felt more isolating not knowing anyone not even the environment he was in.

He tracked the package he sent to Percy almost religiously and very patiently (albeit obsessively) checked his phone for Percy’s first message.

It finally came early evening London time which was late afternoon New York time, it said.

> _From Percy:_
> 
> _Im not mad._

Jason was delighted. He was extremely happy. He was---

> _From Percy:_
> 
> _Although im not entirely happy either just fyi_

Well, damn. Before Jason could beg for forgiveness via text Percy called him. He hit answer instantly.

“Hi Percy,” he said sheepishly. He felt embarrassed all of a sudden. He always thought about calling Percy but he never really thought about hearing Percy’s voice. He didn’t imagine what it would sound like or how he’d talk or even say his name.

“Hi Jason,” Percy answered. Percy’s tone was friendly and almost a little indulging.

“I’m sorry,” he said immediately.

“Don’t be sorry,” Percy forgave him just as quickly. “And also… thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said.

“Are you sure about that?” Percy teased but there was a slight edge to it. Like he was unsure maybe that Jason would hold it against him some day in the future.

“Absolutely,” he affirmed. “You can forget about it right now if you want.”

“Consider it forgotten and I’ll never mention it again.”

“That’s great.” Jason snickered. “Hey, how’d you get your new phone?”

“Don’t know.”

They busted out laughing and Jason realized how nice it was to laugh with his best friend. To actually hear him. It was really nice.

There was dead air for a few seconds but it wasn’t awkward. Jason’s face hurt from smiling so wide. He was so happy right now.

“How’s London?” Percy asked.

“Cold.”

Percy scoffed. “I forgot you’re from California.”

“It gets cold in California,” he defended.

“Barely,” said Percy. “So, you’re in boarding school, huh?”

“Don’t remind me,” Jason said miserably.

Percy seemed to find that amusing and Jason chastised him for it.

“Sorry sorry it’s just. Look on the bright side.”

“Which is?”

“Once school starts you’ll have more people to hang out with.”

“If they aren’t all stuck up spoiled kids.”

“Oh, Jason, buddy. Do I have news for you.”

“Hey! I’m not stuck up! Or spoiled!”

Percy kept sniggering. “I was just joking. Come on, Jason. Give ‘em a chance. And on the bright side---”

“Another bright side?”

“On the bright side,” Percy said again like he wasn’t ever interrupted. “You now have a direct line to me to keep you sane.”

Jason bit his lip still smiling. “Yeah, that definitely is a bright side.”

A few months later and he did get used to being in boarding school. It was positively different than it was back home. At the mansion and even at his old private school he was always alone. Now, in boarding school he was never alone. There were always people there even when he didn’t want people there. Like for example when he’s showering. It helped that he had a direct line to Percy in his pocket at all times too.

“You know you could use your phone to communicate with other people too right?” Percy said once jokingly when Jason called him up really early in the morning forgetting the time difference.

“Same goes for you, you know,” he quipped once.

“Yeah, dude, believe me I know,” Percy said and chuckled. “You think your number is the only on my phone?”

Jason was hit with a feeling indescribable and he didn’t want to feel that at all so he quickly added, “Besides you’re the only one I want to talk to that I would need a phone for. And wouldn’t hang up on me right after because it’s like past three in the morning where they are.”

“Good idea. I should hang up on you right now.”

“Come on, Percy,” he whined a little.

Percy gave a snort and asked, “You can’t call your new British friends or something on the phone?”

“In boarding school you can just shout a name and then people come running.”

“Again with your exaggerations.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“I do not.”

“Are you calling me a liar?”

“Damn straight.”

“Listen.” Jason paused then yelled out the window. “Satchel!!!”

Percy hollered with laughter. “Dude, no one is named satchel oh my god.”

“What?!” someone said and could be heard clearly on the phone.

“Holy hell.”

“Told you.”

“It’s a good thing your parents didn’t name you hand bag.”

“Yes, it is.”

They talked for couple of hours more after and Jason felt a little content with his life at the moment. He had friends in boarding school. Not just school friends but actual friends. His best friend was Reyna who wasn’t in his all boys boarding school but at the adjacent and conveniently located all girls boarding school and she was great. He was a member of some clubs and he had thriving social life all things considered. The only thing he was lacking was packages some kids got from home. A lot of them were highly impersonal gifts from parents and some reminders of home by nannies and cooks. He got none of that to which Percy decided to remedy by sending him dollar store funky socks once every couple of months. He would wear them all the time. He told Percy so and has been teased about it relentlessly. He would defend himself and say they were comfortable. He would hear that smile in Percy’s voice that said of course they were.

Texting becomes a horrible habit for him in the following school year. It might have something to do with the fact that both his closest friends are nowhere in his immediate vicinity. He should work on that. He emails Lupa occasionally and she said he should work on that too.

The only thing that seemed to be not going to great for him was his family life but that never goes well normally, but now with the actual distance of boarding school he has never felt so abandoned. Although in a strange way he was also free. He was free from his father and his servants critical eye. He was free from isolation his status as his father’s son always seemed to get him. He was free from all these out of the norm expectations that were set on him. He still needed to do well in class and all that but nothing so out of the ordinary. It was strange to think that he was finally living a normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are errors pls tell me i wrote this on my phone bc im in the US right and dont have my laptop with me 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day of Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM THREE CHAPTERS/UPDATES BEHIND IM SO SORRY  
> there's drama in my life right now and im hoping i get out of it fingers crossed friends!!!

_Percy Jackson – 14 years old – New York City_

Percy exited the school in somewhat of a weird daze. He saw Grover was already waiting for him by the stairs. Grover waved at him when he caught sight of him. He always met up with Grover after school, so they could take the subway together. He never really understood why Grover took public transportation when he could easily have a car and a driver like all the other kids in the stupid rich private school he goes to. But he’s learned not to ask that anymore. Besides, he likes the company.

When Grover saw his face coming out of school he could already tell something happened with their math teacher after he was asked to stay after class.

“Hey Percy,” Grover greeted. “You okay, man?”

“I’m fine,” he lied. He started to walk to the subway expecting Grover to follow. “We should get going.”

“Is it something Mr. McNamara said after class?” Grover asked catching up with him as they briskly walked to the end of the corner.

“No.” He shook his head.

“Come man. You can tell me.” Grover gave him his best _you can trust me_ look. He was good with those looks.

Percy smiled back at Grover’s effort.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.”

They reached the subway and walked down the stairs.

“Is it that bad?” Grover asked when he reached Percy who was waiting for him at the bottom of the stars.

“Not bad.” He sighed. They continued to their track. “I just—I really don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Okay.” Grover nodded. “It’s cool if you don’t want to.”

“Thank you.” He was relieved Grover let the topic go, for now. To be honest he didn’t want to talk about what just happened to anyone. Not even his mom. Especially, his mom. If he was going to tell anybody it would be Jason. It was weird but knowing that Jason was miles away from him and his regular life makes it easier for him to tell him everything. They’ve never even met face-to-face, yet they know each other better than anyone else they see every day.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Grover asked once they were on the train.

“Hm?” Percy shook out of his stupor. “Yeah. It wasn’t anything important. Like grades or whatever.”

“Oh. That’s good?”

“Yeah. Besides it’s not like I’ll see him next year, you know?”

Grover nodded then looked terribly stricken. “Oh, Percy, dude.”

“C’mon, G-man,” Percy said. “Don’t cry on me now. I told you this weeks ago.”

“Yeah,” Grover choked. He was obviously holding back tears for Percy’s sake. He was really touched. “But it’s still so new.”

“It’s not like _we’re_ never going to see each other ever,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, but it won’t be the same. Who’s going to eat lunch with me now?”

“You have the whole botany club to hang out with you,” Percy laughed.

“But they’re not you, man.” Grover was crying for real a little bit right now.

“I promise we will text and call and still hang out after school all the time,” he said.

“I’m holding you to that.” Grover looked at him. “I know where you live.”

“Oh, that’s so threatening.”

“Don’t let the crutches fool you.” Grover waggled his eyebrows. “Or the hippie-dippie hat or the hippie-dippie shirt or my general peace loving nature.”

“I’m not fooled,” he assured.

“It’s the end of an era, Percy,” Grover said wistfully.

“Two years is not an era.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah.”

Grover was beginning to tear up again.

“Oh no,” Percy warned. “Don’t cry again. We’re almost at your stop.”

“I can’t help it,” Grover sniffled. “I don’t want you to be forget me when you get new friends.”

“It’s going to be a much snootier private school than Yancy, maybe less for delinquents though.”

“You never know!”

Percy put an around his friend and said lightly, “Dude, you’re my best friend. Like I’d ever forget you.”

The train stopped.

“There’s your stop.” Percy patted Grover on the arm.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for the park thing, right?” Grover sniffed.

“Just text me the details.” Percy smiled and waved off.

Grover waved as the train door closed and sped away.

Percy slumped in his seat and sighed. He was going to miss Grover when he moved schools next year, but they couldn’t afford another year at that school with his scholarship running out and the school raising its tuition. No sense, in thinking about it now though since he’s already got into another school. There’s no helping it. He still had a lot of stops to go before he has to get off so he has some time to kill.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and texted Jason. He needed to talk to someone about what happened at school and Jason was the only person he wanted to tell.

 

> _To Jason:_
> 
> _Jason_  
>  JASOOON  
>  Here’s the thing
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _Where’s the thing?_  
>  What is the thing about?  
>  PERCY TELL ME ABOUT THE THING  
>  typical percy  
>  leaves a bro hanging  
>  : (  
>  Whatever  
>  I didn’t even want know
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _Fine i won tell you  
>  :P_
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _Don’t be like that_
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _Okay_  
>  so the thing is  
>  ….
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _Perseus_
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _So_  
>  My teacher just asked if my mom is single  
>  thats the thing  
>  that happened  
>  to me  
>  today  
>  this is my life now
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _fuck  
>  OMG_
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _I KNOW  
>  god_
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _O_  
>  M  
>  G
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _Yeah_
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _What did you say?_
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _I pretended I couldnt understand english then left_
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _Really?_
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _I wish. I said she was seeing an artist type_  
>    
> 
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _She is?_
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _Nope_
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _oh_  
>  Is she into artist types? 8^)  
>  asking for a friend
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _dontt start_  
>  its a good thing its the last day of school  
>  i wont have to see him  
>  ever  
>  again  
>  maybe thats y he asked me today
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _Or maybe he wanted a  
>  hot summer fling with your mom_
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _How dare u make me read that  
>  with my own two eyes_
> 
> _From Jason_
> 
> _what do you mean you won’t ever see your teacher after today?  
>  Are you moving schools again?_
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _that’s the other thing_  
>  ill tell u abt it later or tmrw for u  
>  its like 11pm there  
>  go to bed  
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> _From Jason:_  
>  It’s still early  
>  But okay  
>  TTYL
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _TTYL_  
>  ?  
>  r we in 2005?  
>  jk  
>  ttyl  
>  :^)  
>    
> 

Percy put the phone back in his pocket and people watched the rest of the way to his stop. He made his way back to their apartment wondering what time his mom would be home. She texted him that she was going to be late because she took up an extra shift at work that day. He feels guilty sometimes that his mom had to go to extra lengths to support them both. He’s thought that maybe he isn’t doing enough. He has the odd jobs here and there but when he asked his mom if he could part-time somewhere to help with the bills she said school should always come first. His mom didn’t even take the money from his odd jobs he keep trying to give. She said he should spend it on something for himself since he earned it. He couldn’t think of something better to spend his money on than his mom though.

\+ + +

Percy was making dinner while waiting for hi mom to come home when he received the text from Grover.

> _From Grover:_
> 
> _Hey man! Here are the deets_  
>  screencap_234.jpg  
>  I could pick u up if u want  
>  or we could just meet there
> 
> _To Grover:_
> 
> _Dude is this like a renaissance fair ur taking me to?_  
>  I thought it was just another farmers market  
>  or like an organic whatever  
>    
> 
> 
> _From Grover:_  
>  It’s not like official a renaissance fair  
>  more like a celebration of environmental stuff  
>  with a medieval theme
> 
> _To Grover:_
> 
> _Do I have to dress up?_
> 
> _From Grover:  
>  No_
> 
> _To Grover:  
>  R u gonna dress up?_
> 
> _From Grover:  
>  Absolutely_
> 
> _You in?_
> 
> _To Grover:_
> 
> _Definitely.  
>    
>  _

\+ + +

> _To Mom:_
> 
> _Mom, can I go with Grover to his eco-renaissance thing tomorrow?_  
>    
> 
> 
> _From Mom:_
> 
> _Who else is going to be there?_
> 
> _To Mom:_
> 
> _Probably just the two of us_
> 
> _From Mom:_
> 
> _Just be home before it gets too dark okay?_
> 
> _To Mom:_
> 
> _We’ll probably be back b4 the sun sets_
> 
> _From Mom:_
> 
> _LOL_
> 
> _To Mom:_
> 
> _Thanks mom!_
> 
> _From Mom:_
> 
> _C u l8r!  
>  Love you!_
> 
> _To Mom:_
> 
> _Love you too!_

\+ + +

> _To Grover:_
> 
> _Mom said yes_
> 
> _From Grover:_
> 
> _< heart_eyes>_

\+ + +

Percy was lying on the couch watching TV. He already ate and left his mom’s food on the stove. He was just staring at nothing. He sighed and turned the TV off. He was going to the rooftop. He’d leave a note before he left so his mom doesn’t freak out to find him not at home.

He went up to the room trying very discreetly not to be seen by their next-door neighbor, a very loud but friendly family of five. He made the mistake of being sucked into a conversation with one of the moms and got pressured into babysitting all their kids and those kids were wild. Never again. His mom said it was just because the two little girls had a crush on him, he begged to differ.

He got up to the rooftop unnoticed, thankfully.

He liked staying there because it was quiet, and he was alone. But also, because he liked the view. It was his second most favorite spot in the city.

He took a picture of the view and sent it to Jason. He was used to sharing moments in his life with Jason. Maybe it was to over compensate for the fact that they couldn’t share physical space together.

_To Jason:_

_my_rooftop.jpg_

He didn’t expect Jason to reply since it was two in the morning there. He was probably still asleep. It would just be a nice thing he could wake up to.

When he got back to the apartment his mom was already there watching a recorded episode of Ellen. She turned to him and smiled.

“Hi Percy,” she said.

“Hi, mom.” He joined her on the couch. “How was work?”

“Pretty sweet,” she grinned.

He laughed. Puns about his mom’s job were never not funny. “Nice.”

“I got us a bag of blue candy. It’s on the counter.”

“Score!” He got off the couch and hurried to the counter.

There it was the glorious bag of treats. He took a picture of it. He’ll show Jason tomorrow. Maybe he’ll send it to Grover now. He grabbed two lollipops and went back to the couch.

He gave his mom the other one and they watched Ellen in comfortable silence.

“How was your last day of school?” she asked after a while.

“It was fine.” He will not tell his mother about what his teacher asked.

“Did Grover cry on your way home?”

“Yeah.”

“Poor guy.” She sympathized. “He’s a sensitive one isn’t he.”

“He’ll get over it.” He shrugged. “I mean. We’ll see each other tomorrow.”

“But it won’t be the same,” she teased.

He snorted. “That’s what he said.”

“Any plans for the summer, sweetie?”

He sucked at his lollipop thoughtfully. “Don’t know yet.”

“You’ll figure something out.” She smiled.

He smiled back. “Probably.”

\+ + +

Percy was patiently waiting for Grover to pick him up at the curb. When a car did pull up it was the one he didn’t recognize. The window rolled down and Grover popped his head out of the backseat.

“Hey, dude!” Grover greeted then opened the door revealing the full jester outfit he was wearing. “Get in!”

He went in without any fuss. Inside the car there were two people he didn’t recognize. An older man, maybe just a little older than his mom, at the driver seat and a blonde girl their age sitting next to him on the passenger side.

“Uh, hi?” He did an awkward wave.

“Hello,” the man said. “Buckle up.”

“O-kay.” He did as he was told.

“So, this is Mr. Chase and Annabeth,” Grover explained. “They offered to drive us. Me and Annabeth know each other from camp. Everyone this is Percy my best friend.”

“Hi Mr. Chase and Annabeth,” Percy said.

“You could call me Fredrick, if you like,” Mr. Chase said nicely.

“Dad,” Annabeth groaned. “Please.”

Mr. Chase just chuckled and continued to drive.

There was an awkward silence on the way there. It was weird. Maybe he was the only one who felt weird about it. He didn’t know two out of the other people in the car.

“Are you guys excited about the organic renaissance fair?” Mr. Chased asked to fill in the silence.

“Not as excited as Grover,” Annabeth said.

“I am pretty excited,” Grover agreed with a giant smile on his face.

“I still don’t understand the event,” Mr. Chase confessed.

“We’re all confused.” Annabeth looked at Grover. “What are we going to again?”

“It’s a farmer’s market that sells organic and authentic medieval food stuff,” Grover explained.

“Food stuff?” Percy asked.

“Food stuff.”

“That’s specific.”

“Sounds exciting,” Annabeth said with a hint of sarcasm that flew over Grover’s head entirely.

“It is!”

Mr. Chase dropped them off and promised to pick them up when they text him.

Grover lead the way to the market leaving Annabeth and him on his way.

“So, you’ve known each other long?” Percy asked Annabeth trying to make conversation.

“Yeah, since summer camp years ago,” she answered. “I mean I just moved here a couple of years ago. It’s nice to know somebody.”

“That’s cool.”

“How about you? You met Grover at school, right?”

“Two years ago, yeah.” He took a sample from a passing vendor and sipped. “That’s horrible.”

Annabeth laughed at his misfortune. “Don’t take drinks from strangers.”

“Really.”

“Especially strangers dressed as whatever that guy was dressed up as.”

“Point taken.” He smiled.

Grover whipped around and beamed at the both of them. “Look at you two getting along! It’ll be great when you guys become classmates next year!”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you and Annabeth are going to the same school next year!” Grover was all about enthusiastic declarations. “Isn’t that great! You’ll probably get to meet Thalia and Luke. They’re older. Annabeth knows them.”

“You’re going to Trinity Academy?” Annabeth asked ignoring the second half of what Grover was saying. Grover didn’t mind and continued to lead them to god knows where.

“Yeah,” Percy said.

“That’s cool.”

He shrugged.

They kept walking, the two of them were silence all the while Grover talked all about what they should be appreciating about this event.

His first impression of Annabeth was that she was of those serious types.  She was pretty sure with the curly blonde hair, but her gray eyes were intense. He made her a little uncomfortable when she looked at him like she was trying to figure him out or something. It’d be better if she just outright asked him instead of eyeing him from time to time.

“So, do you like it at Trinity?” he asked when he couldn’t take the silence.

“It’s a nice school,” she answers.

“Grover, why didn’t you go to Trinity if you know so many people there?” he asked.

“They might be a good school but they’re not so big on—” he gestured at his crutches “—accessibility. I mean I don’t necessarily need ramps but, you know. Just another cause to fight for.”

“I’ve never really thought about that,” he said.

Before Percy could say anything Grover suddenly stopped and gasped loudly.

“This is it!” Grover was ecstatic.

 _It_ was a stand full of plants and plant-like products. The stand was being manned by two people; a middle-aged woman and a teenager, probably mother-daughter, both with orange hair and both wearing medieval peasant outfits. The mother was already talking to some customers and when the daughter saw them she waved enthusiastically.

“Grover! You made it!” the orange haired teen said. “And brought friends!”

Grover turned all shy and flustered. “Hi, Juniper.”

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other and shared sly smiles.

“Hi, I’m Annabeth and this is Percy,” Annabeth said and went to shake Juniper’s hand.

“Hi,” Percy said.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Juniper smiled shyly. “Grover’s told me all about you.”

“So, this is why you wanted to come here,” Percy whispered to Grover.

Grover blushed but instead of answering he asked Juniper about a random plant product ignoring him and Annabeth completely.

Percy and Annabeth made their way on the other side of the stand to keep themselves out of the way from actual customers and Grover and Juniper awkwardly flirting.

Percy felt his phone vibrate and he realized he forgot to text his mom.

He took it out of his pocket and saw two messages. One from his mom asking if he made it to the event and another one from Jason.

He sent a quick reply to his mom saying they were fine. He opened Jason’s text with a smile on his face. It a picture outside of his window where there was nothing to see but rain.

He didn’t get the chance to reply right away because Annabeth decided to pelt him with weird wet leaves.

“What?” He may have said that too sharply, but he’s gotten sick of people throwing things at him through the years and this girl is absolutely no exception.

She looked surprised by his tone then her surprise clearly turned sour.  “You one of those people obsessed with their phones?”

Percy wanted to roll his eyes. “I was texting my mom.”

“Oh.” Annabeth was successful chastised.

“Don’t throw things at me,” he said.

She rolled her eyes at that.

He had no idea how to deal with this girl. One minute she’s friendly the other she’s throwing things at him.

“What do you think of all this?” Annabeth made a gesturing encapsulating everything going on around them.

Percy glanced around and really took in all the people dressed up in medieval garb and different stands selling weird organic food.

“It seems to make him happy.” His eyes landed on Grover who looked like he was having the time of his life. “So, I’m happy to help.”

Annabeth turned her head. “Oh, yeah. Very happy.”

“Why’d you come join anyway?” he asked. “Doesn’t seem like your thing.”

She arched her eyebrow at him, challengingly. He thinks that always the way with her, something is always a challenge, somethings always something. “What things seem like me?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Volleyball? Debate team? Math?”

“Two out of three. Good guess, seaweed brain.” She threw more seaweed at his head.

He threw nuts at her face. “I said stop.”

“How about you?”

“What about me?”

“I don’t see this as your thing, either.”

“What things seem like me?” he retorted.

“Swimming, skateboarding, and getting detention.”

Percy’s face must have given his surprise away because she looked absolutely pleased with herself.

“You asked Grover about it, didn’t you?” he said.

“Or I’m just all-knowing and wise.” She looked at him with a smirk.

He dodged her next assault by running over to Grover and using him as a shield. Grover and Juniper squealed.

 _They’re a match made in heaven_ , Percy thought.

“What’d your wisdom get you with that one huh, wise girl?” He kept hidden protectively behind Grover.

“I think it’s time for us to explore more of the fair,” Grover said, and Juniper wholeheartedly agreed.

After that weird moment in which apparently was Annabeth’s way of sizing Percy up, for who knows what or why, she was pretty cool for the rest of the day. The three of them hung out and Grover made them try some disgusting food stuff and some not which surprised him and Annabeth. He got to know a little more about how long Annabeth and Grover have known each other. He was surprised that they’ve known each other for a surprising amount of years.

“He’s never mentioned me?” Annabeth asked with mock offence. “Grover, how could you.”

“You remember me telling stories about that friend I had?” Grover asked Percy.

“Yes?”

“She was the friend.” Grover pointed at Annabeth.

“Oh,” Percy said, exaggeratedly. “You’re the friend.”

Annabeth shook her head and they laughed.

Percy wanted to send a picture of them to Jason. He wanted to share how ridiculous his first day of summer was going. He snapped a picture of the three of them capturing all the nonsense going on in the background.

“Sending it to your mom?” Annabeth teased.

“He’s sending it to his London pen pal person,” Grover explained.

“That’s cute,” she commented sudden edge to her.

“I guess,” he said. “It’s not a big deal.”

“You’ve known each other since you were seven and have kept in touch ever since,” Grover said. “That’s like rare.”

“They say if you’re friends with someone for seven years then you’ll be friends for life.” Annabeth’s mood was weird again, but he didn’t know her well enough to say anything and Grover wasn’t saying anything either. He chalked it up to nothing he needed to concern himself with.

“That’s cool.” He hid his phone back in his pocket after hitting send. “I mean we’ve never met each other ever.”

“Wait,” Grover said. “That means we still have five years to go, Percy!”

“Don’t worry, G-man,” he grinned. “I promise we’ll keep in touch for five more years. To really lock this friendship in.”

“Promise?”

“You two are idiots,” Annabeth said.

“Sucks for you,” Percy quipped. “You’re surrounded by idiots.”

As the day continued he was starting to like the way the three of them worked. He wouldn’t mind spending the rest of the summer with the three of them.

Before it got too late, Annabeth texted Mr. Chase to come get them. The ride back was the same as the ride to only this time the silence was comfortable. Mr. Chase tried to make polite small talk here and there which was appreciated and replied to politely.

He was dropped off at his apartment building and he waved good-bye to them. Even though he just met her, Annabeth seemed like a cool person to hang out with. He was almost excited to meet her again at Trinity. At least he’d know at least one person.

\+ + +

> _From Unknown Number:_
> 
> _This is Annabeth  
>  Grover gave me your number_
> 
> _To Unknown Number:_
> 
> _Ok?_
> 
> _From Unknown Number:_
> 
> _We’re going to see each other at school next year_  
>  Grover thought it was better get to know each other now  
>  he’s looking over my phone right now
> 
> _To Unknown Number:_
> 
> _Tell grover hi  
>  and yeah  
>  sounds like a good idea_
> 
> _From Unknown Number:_
> 
> _He says hi back_
> 
>  

\+ + +

> _To Jason:_
> 
> _It was a weird day_
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _I got the pictures  
>  I could tell_
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _Anything like that in boarding school?_
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _I wish.  
>  Then maybe it wouldn’t be so boring._
> 
> _To Jason:_  
>  I bet British schooling is exciting  
>  ur just holding out on me
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _That’s exactly what I’m doing_  
>  I didn’t want you to feel bad  
>  Sorry
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _I’m green with envy_
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _I’m heading to bed now btw  
>  TTYL_
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _yeah TTYL_
> 
> _Good Night!_
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _Good Evening!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! hope u leave kudos and comments <3  
> next 2 chapters are to be expected within the WEEK yes the WEEK


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just teenagers being teens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more update and ill be back on track!

_Jason Grace – 14 years old – London, England_

> _To Percy:_
> 
> _Good Evening!_

Jason stared at his reply knowing full well Percy wouldn’t respond. He lied about having to go to bed. He has never lied to Percy before which was strange because he was usually the person he told everything to for the past seven years. He didn’t feel great about lying to Percy. He didn’t feel like telling him, either. This has never happened to him before.

“Hey, Jason.”

He looked up at Piper who was smiling at him. He felt himself blush. Piper had always had that effect on him. It was embarrassing how quickly he developed a crush on her. Leo’s teasing was, of course, relentless when he found out about this. Reyna just rolled her eyes at him which made him feel bad and he didn’t know why. It’s a confusing time for him. Especially now that they were all hanging out in some restaurant in town out of uniform and out of school eating waffles. The only thing out of the ordinary was the small security detail surrounding them, but that’s to be expected with them.

From the outside everyone looked like they were just regular teenagers. Even Leo. It was refreshing.

“Yeah?” he asked looking up from his phone.

“Be here in the now,” she tutted. “Don’t you wanna be with your friends?”

She batted her eyelashes in what was supposed to be a comedic way, but it looked good on her regardless.

“Uh.” He put his phone in his pocket. “Yeah.”

“Who are you texting anyway?” she asked.

“Is it your old pen pal friend?” Reyna chimed in.

“A pen pal?” Piper smiled. “That’s cute.”

“Adorable,” Leo concurred.

Reyna rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

“What are your plans for the summer holiday?” He was quick to change the subject.

Jason felt uneasy talking about Percy with his real-life friends. Not that Percy wasn’t real, but because from the very beginning to him Percy was his special friend that was detached from everything else in his life. He wanted to keep Percy separate. He always thought that was selfish.

“And Grace is quick to the redirect,” Leo commented like a sports announcer.

Jason snorted. “It’s almost here. It’s not a redirect. It’s a conversation starter.”

“I’m going back home to visit my sister,” Reyna said taking pity on him. “She’s told me she wanted me to see her latest project. Apparently, she’s the leader of an all-female team.”

“Team of what?” Piper asked.

“I’m not sure, but they draw heavily on Amazonian women.”

“Sexy,” Leo grinned.

Reyna casually hit him in the back of the head. “I’m interested to see how she’s doing,” she continued like she didn’t just smack Leo to next Tuesday.

“Your vacation already seems better than mine,” Piper said. “I’m just going to L.A. to visit my dad on sets and be bored out of my mind. I mean I like seeing my dad, but I don’t like everything else.”

“Getting to see famous people every day in Hollywood sets. Oh, the horror!” Leo gestured dramatically.

“You haven’t seen true horror until you come on to a set and see a cranky celebrity with no make-up demand some poor clueless unpaid intern for their vegan triple non-fat chai latte.”

“Ooh, who was it?”

Piper took some of his waffles. “Not the point.”

“Was it Scarlett Johannsen?”

“That’s it I’m eating all your waffles.” Piper moved to take Leo’s waffles from his plate.

He and Reyna exchanged a look of amusement. They have this inside joke that when Leo, Piper, and food are together it’s evitable that there will be war.

 “Jason!” Piper pulled at his arm. “Help me protect my waffles!”

“I thought you were an independent woman, who don’t need no man?” Leo grinned threatening to throw some syrup on her.

Reyna on the other hand was taking some of Leo’s waffles during the commotion. He smiled at her while dodging Leo and Piper’s mini-food fight. She smiled back.

“I don’t need no man,” Piper confirmed then looked at Jason and smiled. “I just want Jason to help me.”

“Jason, who are you going to pick? Me or her?”

“That’s an easy choice,” Jason said. “Her.”

Piper beamed at him and he felt a little dumb.

Reyna scoffed, loudly.

“I’m wounded.” Leo clutched at his chest. He whipped around to the other side of the table. “Reyna you side with me, right?”

“Absolutely not,” Reyna said, coolly. “I side with the waffles.”

“Just a man with nobody.” Leo sighed. “Oh, woe is me.”

“You’re barely a man,” Piper scoffed.

“You’re barely a person,” Reyna said.

“Jason you’re just going to let them do your best friend like this?”

Jason pretended to think about it for a second. “Yeah.”

“You’re all fiends,” Leo said. “The lot of you.”

That’s how they spent the rest of the evening just laughing with each other until they were politely asked to leave the establishment because Leo accidentally hit someone with a wad of whip cream.

Piper’s driver dropped them off at the front gates of the boarding school complex, but not inside since Piper thought it was a lovely night to walk back and she liked to push their curfew to the very limit.

They started off walking in a horizontal line but after a couple of yards Leo and Reyna were ahead of him and Piper. Soon enough they’d reach a fork in the road one way leading to the girls’ school and another to the boys’.

Piper smiled at him. He smiled awkwardly back. She clutching at the old jacket she was wearing to protect against the cold. When he pointed out that layers are key she just stuck her tongue out at him and they laughed.

“So,” Piper said.

“So,” he replied.

“Where are you going for school break?”

He shrugged. He usually didn’t go home for breaks since starting boarding school, but he wasn’t sure whether his parents would need his presence for whatever reason.

“Don’t know yet,” he answered.

“Where do you usually go?”

“I don’t go anywhere.”

“Seriously?” She looked at him like he was crazy.

“Seriously.”

“How do you stay sane cooped up there all break?”

“I mean I go out from time to time,” he said. “And there are things to do around here during breaks.”

Piper kept looking at him with her brown eyes like whatever he’s saying was important.

“I mean I might go back home to San Francisco if my parents need help,” he decided to say at last.

“You’re from California too?” Her whole face lit up.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Maybe we can meet up.” She nudged his shoulder with hers.

“Maybe.” He smiled and gave her a nudge too.

They walked around in companionable silence until Piper slipped on something and by pure reflex caught her like she was dipped in a dance.

“Nice catch,” Piper laughed.

He righted her and rubbed the back of his neck. “No problem.”

“Look at Jason saving random damsels,” Leo teased. “A modern-day Superman.”

“Except he’s blonde,” Reyna pointed out.

“A blond Superman,” Piper declared.

Jason blushed.

When they reached the fork in the road Piper turned to him and demanded for his phone.

“What?” he blinked dumbly but gave her his phone anyway.

She chuckled and started typing something in it. “You don’t have a password?”

“Nope.”

“He’s a trusting fella,” Leo said.

“He’s too lazy to put one in,” Reyna said.

“Don’t reveal all my secrets,” he protested.

“Like you have any,” she smirked.

“Here.” Piper thrust his phone back to him. “What’d you do to it?”

“You’ll figure it out.” She winked and patted his arm.

“Let’s get going before we get locked out,” Reyna said to Piper.

“I told you I can sneak us in anyway,” Piper said.

Reyna ignored her and continued to walk toward their school. Piper waved them good bye before following right behind Reyna.

“Race you back.” Leo thumped his shoulder.

Jason started off in a run leaving Leo to catch up. “Beat you there!”

“No fair!” Leo shouted from behind him. “I didn’t say go!”

“You snooze, you lose!” he shouted back.

\+ + +

Back in his dorm room Jason checked his phone. Apparently, Piper put her number on it. He debates whether to text her now or tomorrow morning.

> _To Percy:_
> 
> _I didn’t go to sleep_

He didn’t know why he’s coming clean. It’s not like Percy was going to be mad at him for this particular lie. He’d probably just be confused. Jason didn’t expect Percy’s immediate reply.

> _From Percy:_
> 
> _Scandalous :O  
>  I knew you were keeping the fun things from me_
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _I’ve had a day_  
>  waffles.jpg  
>  It was a sticky day  
>  syrup_on_shirt.jpg  
>  I was stuck in sticky situations you could say
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _dont make me hungry  
>  that was horrible_
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _I told you you’d be jealous of the truth  
>  Go eat something_
> 
> _From Percy:_  
>  its too early for breakfast  
>  I could certainly go for osme blue waffles tbh
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _It’s 3am what are you doing up anyway?_
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _FIRST NIGHT OF SUMMER!!!!_  
>  that organic stuff got me hyped  
>  i was being sarcastic fyi
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _Technically, second day of summer_  
>  you’d think I’d have gotten that  
>  you know after seven years of friendship
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _You’re no fun._  
>  Stop berating me over my sleeping habits  
>  you go to bed
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _I NEED TO BLEACH MY EYES_  
>  GOD  
>  FUCK FUCK FUCK  
>  I HATE YOU SO MUCH  
>  IM IN HATE WITH YOU  
>  FUCKKKKKKKKKK
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _?!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
>  i didn’t do nothin  
>  ?????????????
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _I searched for blue waffles to entice you even more_  
>  good god my eyes  
>  I need my eyeballs replaced  
>  my brain  
>  someone wipe out my memory  
>  I need to go back in time
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _Karma’s a bitch_  
>  Serves u ryt  
>  trying to entice me
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _You’re a mean friend_
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _I’m your best bro, bro  
>  don’t deny it_
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _Don’t rub it in_
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _Can we video call?_

Jason bit his lip. He has been wanting to talk to Percy phone to face for a while now. Ever since he gave Percy the phone. But his father’s voice is still at the back of his mind putting doubts in his head. Like does he really know Percy that well? If he revealed who he was, the full extent, would he be the same?

He knew it was unfair that Percy would send him selfies of himself, his friends, and once even his mom. But he has no idea what he looked like. Yeah, he took pictures of random things like the outside of his dorm and food. He wondered sometimes if Percy just didn’t notice or didn’t want to say anything.

He felt like Percy was an open book to him and he’s been keeping so many things from him. He hasn’t even told him about Piper and his giant crush on her. Just thinking about telling Percy made something in his stomach knot.

He comforted himself with the fact that Percy has never told him about any of his crushes either.

He sighed.

> _To Percy:_
> 
> _Just regular call?_
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _Cool._

Jason called Percy up.

He felt the familiar comfort of hearing Percy’s voice wash over him.

“I can’t sleep,” Percy said instead of hello.

“Have you tried closing your eyes and counting sheep?” Jason replied.

“I call to you for advice and this is what you tell me?”

“A nice warm glass of milk.”

“I might actually do that,” Percy said. From the sound of it he was pondering it.

“Don’t hang up,” Jason said before he knew what he was saying.

“I won’t.”

He could hear rustling probably because Percy was standing up to go to the kitchen or something.

“I think I can’t sleep because of what we had for lunch,” Percy said.

“What did you have for lunch?”

“It was these weird medieval stuff but with coffee beans.”

“Sounds horrible.”

“Oh, it was.” Percy chuckled. “But I mean Grover liked it so me and Annabeth suffered in silence.”

“You’re a real martyr.”

“I’m friends with you so yeah.”

He laughed. “I’m great company.”

“When I need someone to talk to at three in the morning, yeah.”

“See, I’m useful.”

He could hear someone say something in the background on Percy’s end. It was a woman’s voice, but it was too far away to make out what she was saying.

“I’m just talking to Jason, mom,” Percy said obviously not directed at him. “Yeah. I’ll go to sleep soon. Night.”

“So, mom says hi,” Percy chuckled. “I guess you heard.”

“Tell her I said hi in the morning.”

“I will not.”

“Jerk.”

“Butt.”

And just like that they fall into their groove. They talk about whatever comes to mind and after an hour Percy bids him a real good night.

“I’m gonna go to sleep now.”

“Okay.”

“You probably should too.”

“Probably.”

Jason could hear Percy’s smile when he said, “Go to sleep, Jason.”

He wondered if his smile was as audible when he replied, “Sure thing.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

\+ + +

Jason woke up to the sound of his phone blaring. He blindly tried to grab his phone on the bed side table to no avail. He sighed and got up properly grabbing his phone.

His father was calling.

Weird.

He presses answer.

“Good Morning, Jason,” his father greeted. He was half expecting it to still be his secretary.

“Hi?” he answered confused and still sleepy. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s been an incident,” Zeus said curtly.

“Is something hurt? Is everything okay?” he was suddenly wide awake.

“I’m just warning you that since I’m running for a more public office people have dug up some parts of my past,” Zeus explained. “Which means people might shed some light on my past discrepancies.”

Jason grit his teeth. His father’s discrepancies always meant his multitude of extra-marital affairs. He wouldn’t have been born if it weren’t for his little discrepancies.

“What does this have anything to do with me?”

Zeus sighed. “I’m just giving you a warning.”

“Consider me warned.”

“Don’t go out of the boarding school until I say you can starting now.”

“Wha—” he started to protest.

“I put you there for a reason and this is exactly it,” Zeus snapped. “I don’t need my teenage son doing something stupid in the public eye to add more of what’s happening.”

Jason said nothing.

“I am clear?”

“Crystal.”

“I’ll call again when the family needs to make an appearance.” With that his father hung up.

He threw his phone across the room and plopped down hard on the bed. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

Just another day in the life of the son of one of the most powerful people in the country.

He told himself he was going to get used to it someday.

He wished it could be today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is slow build y'all which means jercy is gonna get there
> 
> but i need ur input how do u feel abt the whole are they going to be percabeth / jasiper thing going on? it's ofc just going to be temporary but i want feed back on what u guys wanna see
> 
> thanks for the support <3 ur kudos and comments are life


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy figures out the camera likes him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD U GUYS ID GET THIS DONE IN A WEEK
> 
> <3
> 
> I want to thanks everyone who commented and kudosed and just enjoys the fics

_Percy Jackson – 15 years old – New York_

 

 

> _From Grover:_  
>  _HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIRTHDAY BIRTHDAY BIRTHDAY PERCYYYYY_  
>  _ <multitude of cheering and happy emojis>_  
>  _ <balloons emoji>_  
>  _ <cake emoji>_
> 
> _20+ more unread messages_  
> 
> 
> _From Annabeth:_  
>  _Grover told me it was your birthday_  
>  _Happy Birthday_  
> 
> 
> _From Brainy Yaks (group chat):_  
>  _Happy Birthday Percy!_
> 
> _Happy Birthdayyyyyy dude!!!_
> 
> _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! :D_
> 
> _HBD man_  
>  _ <happy birthday gif>_  
>  _ <happy birthday gif>_  
>  _ <happy birthday gif>_  
>  _6 more unread messages_

 

Percy didn’t have time to respond to all the birthday greetings because he and his mom were in a cabin in Montauk. He loved the beach. He really did. Something about the water calms him. The sun and the sand weren’t so bad either. When he was a kid he was scared to go into the water. Something about it being big, deep, and unpredictable. Now, he liked it for the very same reasons. He remembered being five and getting scared that a wave would come up and wash him away, so he and his mom would settle building sandcastles.  For his birthday this year they were going to do more of the same thing. They would spend the morning in the cabin and he’d get all the blue types of breakfast food he wants. After that they just enjoyed the beach. He went looking for shells and swimming in the ocean.

“Remember your sunblock,” his mom told him for the umpteenth time.

“I don’t need sun block,” he said.

“Just because you don’t think you do doesn’t mean you don’t.” She dots his nose with some sunblock.

“I’ve never gotten sunburnt.”

“Maybe because I keep making you wear sunblock.”

He considered that. “Hmmm.”

His mother rolled her eyes and kept dotting his face with sunblock.

“Alright alright,” he laughed. “I’ll wear sunblock.”

He didn’t really want to make his mom do anything with him. She doesn’t get enough vacation or sick days, so he wants her to relax and maybe get a lazy day out of it. He, on the other hand, just wants to wade into the ocean and climb on rocks and jump off them.

He spent the entire day like that just wading through the waters and looking for shells. He kept a box of sea shells under his bed just because he thought they were pretty. No one really knew about them aside from his mom and maybe Jason. It was kind of embarrassing.

The cabin is familiar and comfortable. He always liked spending time with his mom which was probably weird especially since being a teenager is just about hating your parents. Like many things in life couldn’t afford to do that. It was just him and his mom ever since and he will not make himself harder to raise. He was already a handful as is.

Before he knew it, it was night time the TV was on playing the news. It blared a scandal about how this politician from California had affairs with staff members, the coverage was brutal.

“They’ve been dragging this out for a while,” his mom said watching the news with disdain.

“It’s a juicy scandal,” he said.

“I don’t like that they’re dragging the whole family into it,” she tutted. “He has a son about your age getting sucked into the whirlwind.”

“Poor kid.” He watched the program play some reels of the politician’s family in different events.

“Yeah,” his mom agreed.

He tuned the TV settings, so he could hook up the DVD player. After that, they were eating blue cookies in front of the TV watching Finding Nemo.

His mom was waiting for him to ask about his dad. She promised him when he was nine and had a lot of questions that she’d answer whatever he could think of during the year on his birthday. It was a tradeoff more for him than her. During the past couple of years, he has asked the basics like Why’d he leave us? Where’d he go? What did he do? Did he know about me? What did he leave us? Why doesn’t he help us out? Is he rich? How did you meet him? If he loved us why’d he leave? Where does he live? Have you heard from him ever since? Doesn’t he want to know us? Do you know what he does now? Why’d he leave us? Should I hate him?

“What did he look like?” he asked in the middle of the movie.

His mom turned to him and smiled. It was one of those warm and fond smiles she does when she’s remembering him. Odd as it is his mom loved his father. Even after what happened.

“He looked a little like you,” she said.

“Oh.” He never considered the he looked like his dad. He knew he looked like his mom. He’s had enough people say so. They have the same color skin and the dimples in the cheeks.

“Your eyes are the same shade as his,” she told him.

“So, green.”

“He was tall, and he had a beard,” she said. “He had a wide smile that lit up his whole face. His hair was never kept no matter how hard he tried. He preferred it that way, though he never told me that exactly. He also had little crinkles in the corner of his eyes when he laughed.”

“He was old then,” he said.

She laughed and ruffled his hair. “He’s as old as me now.”

“How do I look like him?” Now, that he knew he looked like his father he felt like looking in the mirror and picking out bits and pieces of another person that made him. He wanted to try and pick himself apart just to see what was left or maybe see himself in a new light.

His mom gave him a considering look. “I can’t explain exactly.”

“Huh?”

“You just look a little like him and you look a little like me.” She smiled. “A perfect blend.”

“You make me sound like a coffee.”

“My little blue latte.”

A laugh bubbled out of him that turned into a snort.

After a moment he wanted to ask again. _Why’d he leave us?_ He has been asking that question ever since he found out it wasn’t normal to not know who your dad was.

He turned his attention back to the movie and decided to leave that question out for now. Yeah, no. He was going to ask.

“Why’d he leave us?”

He kind of regretted asking as soon as he saw his mom’s face fall a little bit. But he had to ask. He really did.

“If it was up to him he wouldn’t have,” she answered.

It was a different answer from what he heard before. He felt like each year he was getting closer and closer to the truth of it all.

“Then who was it up to?” he couldn’t let this go.

“A lot of other people.”

“I just don’t understand.”

His mom took the plate of cookie from him and set them on the coffee table and pulled him in a hug.

“He loved you, sweetheart,” she said. “He loved you a lot.”

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“I’m sorry too.”

“I keep ruining birthdays.”

“You don’t ruin anything, Percy,” she said adamantly. “Nothing at all.”

 

\+ + +

 

On their drive back to the city they sat in comfortable silence with the stereo playing a classic rock band he has never heard off. Their car was so old the radio had a cassette player. Maybe he’d buy them a new car radio with a CD player with the money from his odd jobs.

“The song’s cool,” he said after a while.

His mom smiled. “I found them when I was a teenager and I thought they were just the awesomest guys.”

“You trecked for bands when you were a teenager?” he asked feeling his eyebrows rise. Sure, his mom was a little rebel rouser, that’s where he got it from, but he didn’t expect her milling around the New York rock scene.

“I was cool once upon a time, you know.” She turned to him and winked.

“You’re still cool now,” he said. “You’re a cool mom.”

“That’s just what every mom wants to hear.” She laughed.

His mom’s laugh was infectious in a kind of way that her positive is.

“It’s a good thing we keep our car retro,” she said. “Or else we wouldn’t be able to play our cassettes.”

He made an agreeable noise.

“We’re hipsters that way,” she continued.

He snorted. “How’d you learn that word?”

“A couple of white guys with man-buns and beards came by the candy store the other day.” She wrinkled her nose. “They were looking for kale candies.”

“Gross.”

“Exactly.”

“What happened?”

“I persuaded them to buy something else, not as ridiculous mind you, but still a little out there.”

“You made them buy the wasabi stuff, right?”

“Oh, yeah.” She nodded. “Big time.”

“Those poor hispters,” he said in mock sympathy.

He went to his room because he was still a goddamned teenager and he needed space from people even from his mom.

He plopped down on his bed and pulled out his phone.

 

> _To Grover:_   
>  _Thanks, buddy :)_   
>  _ <fireworks.gif>_   
>  _Also wats Bake Fest?!_
> 
> _To Annabeth:_   
>  _Thank you_
> 
> _To Brainy Yaks (group chat):_   
>  _Thanks guys! :D_

He blinked at his phone for a moment and then sighed. He didn’t know what to expect. That was a bold-faced lie. He knew he was hoping for a text from Jason. Maybe a cheesy e-card because he kept insisting he was secretly from the olden times where they use acronyms like TTYL’s and FTW’s. Was he disappointed? Yes. Did he know why he felt crushed by Jason forgetting his birthday? No idea. It just sucked. Maybe it was because Jason was his oldest friend and therefore should know when his birthday was and greet him accordingly.

He looked at his phone again. A phone that Jason gave him, so they could stay in touch. A phone that maybe he should replace because it’s old as hell. Not really. It was top of the line three years ago and is still a pretty good phone now. But there’s still a part of him that thinks it’s a handout. He should be grateful that he has a friend like Jason who would just give him a phone just because he can. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t remember his alleged best bro’s birthday. Actions speak louder than words.

He’s being too obsessed about this. So, what if Jason forgot his birthday. He was probably busy doing important stuff.

But really how hard is it to text him a quick greeting.

He sighed into his pillow.

He was making this more complicated than he should. It’s no big deal.

Maybe he should buy a new phone with his cash. Sell this one for scraps. Now, he’s just being mean even if it was just in his own head.

He was startled from his angsty teenage thoughts when his phone rang. For a second, he thought it was Jason. It was not.

“Hello,” he said into the phone.

“Hey!” Grover greeted cheerily. “Belated happy birthday!!!”

“Thanks.” He smiled. He couldn’t stay mopey with Grover being this excited.

“Okay, so Bake Fest,” Grover said seriously.

“Bake fest,” Percy said equally as serious. “No idea what that is.”

“It’s an organic food festival,” Grover explained. “But it’s all about baked vegan and vegetarian products.”

“Sounds more edible than last time.”

“It is,” he agreed. “Definitely is.”

“That’s good to know.”

“Annabeth will be there too,” Grover said with a weird kind of tone in his voice.

“Cool.” He didn’t really know what to say. He’s met this Annabeth girl once and texted with her a few times. She’s kind of mean but funny too sometimes, he supposed.

“Can we meet there this time, though? I have to drop off some of my parent’s deliveries across town before I go and Annabeth will take a taxi or something.”

“No problem,” he assured. “I can take the subway.”

“I have a confession.”

“What’d you do?” He wasn’t worried. The worst Grover has done was forget to recycle. That was a hard week for him.

“Nothing bad.”

“But?”

“I forgot to get you a present.”

He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “You don’t have to get me anything.”

“But it was your birthday!”

“Was.”

“I’m going to get you one soon. Promise.”

“You don’t have to,” he said again. “But thanks.”

\+ + +

 

Bake Fest was also a euphemism for vegetarian and vegan weed food stuff. He shouldn’t be surprised.

“What’s that?” Percy pointed at the video camera Annabeth was pointing at Grover.

“A camera,” Annabeth said in a _no, duh_ way.

“I’ve recently discovered there is a lack of vegetarian slash green advocate vloggers right now and I’ve decided to fill that niche,” Grover explained.

“So, Annabeth’s your camera crew?”

“No, seaweed brain,” she said. “We are.”

“It’s hard to carry your own camera in crutches,” Grover pointed out.

“You’re really going to make like a YouTube thing?” he asked grinning.

“I’m already doing a YouTube thing,” Grover answered.

“What?”

Grover blushed. “I’ve been doing this little videos about stuff that I like—”

“So, plants.”

“Yeah, plants. And I got a little following and I thought hey why not expand.”

“That’s really cool, Grover,” he said. “Do you wanna get started?”

“Definitely!” Grover exclaimed.

He wanted first on camera duty and it was easy enough just point and shoot and keep it steady and walk backwards. He could work with that. The first thing Grover did on camera was his little introductory spiel which was filled with a lot of puns.

“And I’m here at Bake Fest with Annabeth.” He gestured to Annabeth, who did a little smile and wave. “Behind that camera right now is Percy who you will all see in a second. First, we’re going to try all the non-marijuana products and maybe get some cool new garden tools while we’re here. Let’s go!” Grover did the whole exaggerated _let’s get going_ gesture which was probably just a thing people on camera do.

The first stand they tried was the lemon baked kale stand. The first bite had Annabeth pursing her lips and scrunching her face up. He caught it all on camera which he found difficulty to steady with all the laughter. After that they went to the non-fat baked sweet potato was good at first as both Annabeth and Grover agreed and made nodding movements then their faces went red and their eyes started tearing up because apparently the secret spice was a hint of death pepper. Amazing. He was loving Bake Fest. Annabeth was glaring at everybody through teary-eyes.

“My turn at the camera, now!” Annabeth made grabby motions at his camera.

He kept it gleefully out of reach.

“One more stand and you can take a turn,” he said. “Swear.”

Annabeth coughed. “Fine.”

The third stand was the worst stand in everybody’s opinion. It was a weird baked fermented goop. The owner was explaining what it was made of and it’s health benefits, but it looked like goop.

“My jaw hurts,” Annabeth said.

“It certainly was chewy,” Grover agreed looking at the camera.

“It was goop,” he said from behind the camera.

“Definitely, goop,” she agreed smiling at him.

Sometimes him and Annabeth had these moments that made it feel like they had the potential for a great friendship. Other times they were almost at each other’s throats.

“Switch!” Annabeth declared.

It was weird being on camera. He said so.

“This is weird,” he said.

“Look at the camera,” Grover pointed.

“This is weird,” he said to the camera.

“You’ll get used to it.”

“Probably.”

The next stand they tried were vegan chocolate chip cookies. They were delicious.

“And you’re telling me these are totally vegan?” he asked the owner.

“Totally,” the person said.

“These are amazing,” Grover said.

“I concur,” Percy said after a mouthful of cookies. “As a vehement meat eater this might convert me.”

Grover and the stand keeper laughed.

“I might marry these cookies,” he said to camera.

Annabeth shook her head, but she was smiling.

The next stand was vegan bread and spread. A bread and spread establishment.

He didn’t expect vegan pineapple toast to taste so good and yet he was already on his third one. He loved Bake Fest.

“I want to try one,” Annabeth said from behind the camera.

“You had your treats,” he said.

“Not fair!”

“You didn’t hear me complaining when I didn’t get to try the ones you had.”

She stuck her tongue out. He stuck out his.

“As you can see we’re professionals,” Grover said to the Bread and Spread seller.

The final stand sold strange yet delicious baked rice thingy. It had no right to be scrumptious but it was. Bake Fest was full of surprises.

“I just find it funny—” Annabeth was complaining about how all the food he and Grover were trying were delicious while all the stuff she tried were traumatizing.

“I’m sorry I can’t hear you over the sound of me loving this baked rice stuff,” he said interrupting her.

Grover chuckled as he dug in to his. He made conversation with the shop owner as he did with all the others asking about ingredients and sustainability and whatever else while he was busy making nodding motions, thoughtful sounds, and looking straight into the camera feigning understanding.

They end the day with sitting at the back of Grover’s parent’s old van with the camera propped up on a tripod trained at them. He kept forgetting that Grover was older than them and already has his student’s license.

They all waved at the camera and Grover made wrapped up the day with him and Annabeth making jokes and putting in their insight and what they’ve learned. He might like being in videos. Or maybe he just liked the company.

“Bake Fest was definitely something and that’s that! This is—” he gestured at Annabeth.

“Annabeth,” she said waving.

“And this is—” he gestured at him.

“Percy!” he said with a grin.

“And I’m Grover! Bye!” Grover signed out while they were saying bye.

When the camera was off, and they were on their ways home he realized he didn’t even pick his phone up once during the whole thing. He texted his mom when he got to Bake Fest, but after that not even once. He didn’t even realize. It made sense though since he was holding a camera half the day and stuffing his face with vegan food the other.

There was a stray flare of hope that the first notification he would see was from Jason. He wasn’t disappointed.

 

 

> _From Jason:_
> 
> _Belated Happy Birthday, Percy!_   
>  _Sorry I’m like two days late_   
>  _Can I call you?_
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _Thanks_   
>  _sure, but maybe later_   
>  _im on my way home rn_
> 
> _From Jason:_   
>  _sure_
> 
>  

He got home just before his mom did which means he has time to make dinner. He brought home some of the vegan cookies his mom would probably like. It wasn’t blue though. They had dinner together and talked about their days. It was nice.

After he went to his room and texted Jason.

 

> _To Jason:_
> 
> _Call?_
> 
>  

Percy answered Jason’s call on the first ring.

“Hey,” Jason voice rang out in his small room. He decided to use speaker phone because he couldn’t be bothered to find his earphones and his mom was asleep, so she couldn’t overhear anything.

“Hi,” he said.

“Sorry, I missed your birthday.”

“It’s fine.” It was. Whatever.

“So, how was your day?” Jason asked.

He told him all about Bake Fest and Grover’s vlog. He didn’t talk about Montauk.

“How about you?” he asked. “What have you been up to?”

Jason sighed this long and deep one. It sounded like it drained him.

“Are you okay?” He was concerned now. He also felt a little dumb about how he was being petty over his birthday when Jason was probably going through something.

“I’m…” Jason trialed off. “I don’t know. Coping, I guess is the word.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Honestly?”

“No, lie to me.”

Jason laughed.

He had this sinking feeling like it’s something Jason hasn’t done in a while.

“I think I’m all talked out,” Jason said sadly.

“Then why’d you call?”

There was silence after, but he could still Jason’s breathing. He was about to apologize and tell him he was just joking when Jason spoke.

“Maybe I like hearing the sound of your voice,” Jason teased.

Percy laughed a little breathlessly than he would have wanted. He shook off the words and focused on the way Jason said them. There was a feeling somewhere trying to form. He didn’t let it. He wanted to be a comfort to his friend and that’s all there is to it.

They waste away the night talking with no regard for time and the five-hour difference because they were both on vacation and time was meaningless there.

For the millionth time since they started this did Percy think that if this is what it was like talking on the phone then how would it feel if Jason was right there next to him.

 

\+ + +

 

He was helping Grover film his new caring for plants video when Grover made a simple request and gave him a gift that would become the start of something cool.

“Percy, wink at the camera,” Grover instructed while making the introductory spiel.

“Why?” he asked confused.

“Just do it. It’s what the people want.”

He turned to the camera, gave it a wink, and laughed a little self-consciously.

“That was weird,” he said.

“It’s what the people want!”

“You’re the star.” He nodded.

Grover looked at the camera and started to explain what they were about to do. “We’re going to teach you how to care for and properly garden plants like tomatoes and herbs like thyme and oregano.”

“What do you know about taking care of plants, Percy?”

“You water them,” he said.

Grover nodded. “Correct.”

“After that—” he gave an exaggerated shrug.

They proceeded with the video following the script with a stray comment here and there. It was fun. They wrapped it up and ate homemade cheesy enchiladas.

“Your mom makes the best enchiladas,” he said through a mouthful of cheesy goodness.

“Mmm,” Grover agreed too busy eating.

Grover’s parents were somewhere milling around the house. They were some of the most peace-loving people he knew. Like real hippie types. It was always fun going to their house. What’s more fun was that they lived right-smack in the middle of white straight-laced suburbia. Amazing.

“So, this gift I got you,” Grover said.

“I told you you didn’t have to.”

“But, I did!” Grover produced a large rectangular box somewhere under the table and plopped it on the table.

“What is it?” He eyed the box with a smile.

“Open it,” Grover urged moving the box closer.

“Okay.” He unwrapped the gift carefully revealing a box.

“A box. I love it.”

Grover snorted. “Open the box.”

He opened it and found a brand-new skateboard. It had an ocean wave pattern on the bottom and green wheels.

“What the hell,” Percy said in surprise. “Oh my god.”

 “I know yours broke and I couldn’t for the life of me figure out what to get you so…” Grover trailed off grinning at the surprised look on Percy’s face.

“Dude, I don’t know what to say.” He smiled at his best friend. “Thank you, man.”

“Oh, come on. Don’t just sit there bring it in.” Grover pulled him into a tight hug. They pull away and Grover asked, “What are you going to do with it?”

“Use it as a chopping board.”

\+ + +

 

Annabeth was holding Grover’s camera keeping it trained on him as he attempts to do some tricks on his new board.

“Don’t brain yourself,” Annabeth said from across the ramp.

“He won’t,” Grover piped up sitting on a foldable chair by the lip of the pit. “Go Percy!”

He waved at the camera strapped on his helmet. He took a breath and just went for it. It felt good to feel the air in his face as he glided up and over and all around the pit. He let muscle memory and gravity do most of the work as he skated quickly past making

“He’s pretty good,” Annabeth said to Grover when she thought he couldn’t hear them.

He decided to freak Annabeth out by coming up toward her when he jumped out of the ramp.

 “Ah!” Annabeth squealed fumbling with the camera and almost falling on her ass.

“Not cool!” she said over Grover’s laughter.

“But very funny, no?” Percy grinned. “You got all that.”

“Oh, was I supposed to?” Annabeth said sarcastically.

“Yes, you were very much.” He found ignoring her sarcasm made her even more huffy. He found that even funnier.

“Are you going to post it?” Grover asked.

“Dunno,” he said. “I was just going to show it to my mom to be honest.”

“You should totally post it,” Grover encouraged. “I’ll make your account and edit the video if you want.”

“It’s fine,” he said. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I’m doing it anyway.” Grover stood up and folded his chair. “C’mon let’s go back to my place. I bet my mom has some snacks for us. That or she’ll try to make us help pack things for the made to order stuff.”

They headed back to the van and Annabeth called shotgun.

“You snooze you lose,” she taunted.

He snorted. “Yeah, because shotgun is so important.”

He went ‘oomph’ when she purposely shoved the camera into his chest.

“Jeez.” He arranged his hold on his skateboard and the camera and followed them to the van.

 

+  + +

 

They were in the Grover’s room setting up Percy’s YouTube account. He didn’t understand all the fuss was about. It wasn’t like he was going to post vlogs or anything. He was just going to post one video. He didn’t understand the fuss.

“Okay, I wasn’t completely honest with you,” Grover said.

“What?” he narrowed his eyes. Grover has only been sneaky once or twice in the duration of their friendship.

“You know that video I posted when we went to Bake Fest?”

“Yes.” He didn’t know where Grover was going with this.

“And then the one with you helping me out with plants,” Grover continued.

“Uh huh.”

“Well….”

“Out with it, dude.”

“You were big with his fans,” Annabeth straight to the point.

“Hey!”

“You were taking forever.”

“You were,” he agreed. “You really were.”

“Have you seen the comments?” she asked him.

“Er.” He scratched the back of his neck. He didn’t really watch any of Grover’s videos. Nothing against Grover, it’s just he wasn’t that into the kind of stuff he posted about.

“I know you don’t watch my videos,” Grover smiled at him. He patted his shoulder consolingly. “It’s fine.”

“Anyway, you have a bunch of fangirls and you posting a video would get them off Grover’s back,” Annabeth said. “Do it for Grover.”

“When you put it that way I sound magnanimous,” he said.

“Yeah, Percy. Do it for me,” Grover batted his eyes. “Do it for the fangirls.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure about the fangirls.”

“They’re just a bunch of girls who think you’re cute,” Annabeth said sounding very irritated. “I thought guys liked that kind of thing.”

“Not exactly,” he said. “Maybe guys you know.”

“Come on, Percy,” Grover urged. “I mean you don’t have to post anymore videos but I kind of already promised them you’re making a channel of your own? You don’t even have to read the comments.”

Grover did more of his eye lash battering. He looked ridiculous with the wispy beard and acne and a ratty beany doing that.

He laughed and agreed. “Fine, but I’m not going to post anymore videos. And I don’t want you to tell me about the fangirls thing. It’s freaking me out a little bit.”

“No one’s going to tell you,” Annabeth said. “No one wants to get that head of yours to get too big.”

“You’re so nice,” he told her.

“Aren’t I?”

“What do you want your username to be?” Grover interrupted their little back and forth.

“What’s yours?”

“Mine is God of the Wild. I mean it’s kind of a reference to Pan you know and nature.”

“Very on brand,” Annabeth commented.

“My name would probably do fine,” he said.

“Be a little more creative,” she chastised.

“Okay you think of one for me,” he said.

Annabeth thought about it. “SkaterBro97.”

“That’s terrible.”

“Perseus the Jackseus.”

“No.”

“Perry the Jackapus.”

“Sounds gross.”

“PeeJay.”

“No.” He laughed. “You’re bad at this.”

“Shut up,” she said but there was no real heat behind it.

“Why can’t I just put my name?” he whined.

“Because that’s boring.”

“Grover, you got any ideas?”

“Oh yeah, while you two were talking I already set up your account and edited the video.” Grover turned around his chair to look back at them, only wearing one ear bud. “It’s uploading right now.”

“What’s my username?”

“percytheprettycoolguy,” Grover said proudly.

“That’s a mouthful,” Annabeth commented.

He shrugged. “I like it.”

“You do?” Grover and Annabeth both asked in surprise.

“Yeah. I mean it’s better than what you—” he looked at Annabeth “—thought of.”

The computer beeped indicating the video was successfully uploaded.

\+ + +

 

He got a thousand views on his one and only video. According to Grover, that was pretty good. He credited it all to Grover who edited the video spectacularly putting some random clips of the three of them while hanging out at the skatepark. He’s also taken to liking Grover’s video just for support. He didn’t really think about it all that much. When it was made obvious that he won’t be posting more videos or won’t be consistently appearing in Grover’s video it all died down.

“You won’t be posting more?” Jason’s voice spoke out into his earbuds while he was washing the dishes.

“Nah.” He scrubbed a plate. “I mean one, I don’t have a camera and two, what would I even post?”

“I don’t know vlogs.”

“Because I’m so interesting.”

“Yeah,” Jason said. “You are.”

“Whatever.” He scrubbed another plate probably harder than he should have. “You make a vlog.”

“I refuse to be on camera,” Jason said vehemently. “Nope. Never gonna happen.”

“I was kidding. Jeez, bro.” Percy laughed. “So, how you holding up being on dorm arrest?”

“Two months and I’m bored as hell. I finally get why princesses marry the first guy to rescue them. Hell, I’d marry just about anyone if they can get me out of here.”

“Don’t worry, Princess, you’re going to leave the castle soon,” he teased. “Aren’t you supposed to go with your dad to do something next week?” Those were Jason’s exact words because he was always so goddamned vague when talking about what his dad does or why he’s being so forcefully sheltered.

“Don’t remind me.” Jason sighed. “I want to leave this place, but not for my father’s work stuff. I mean I’m going to miss the first day of school for that.”

“You’re complaining because you want more school?”

“Education is important.”

“Not the first week, though.” He rinsed the dishes. “The first week is the mourning period.”

“Mourning period?”

“You say good bye to all the freedom,” he said. “Oh wait, you didn’t have any in the first place.”

Jason laughed. “Fuck you, bro.”

“Fuck you too, bro,” he said cheerily.

Him and Jason talked all throughout the morning for Jason the afternoon. It was his best friend duty to keep him company during his house arrest. It was what bros do. And he just liked talking to Jason.

“Hey, I gotta go walk some dogs,” he told Jason.

“Send me pictures,” Jason said.

“I always do.”

Percy ended the call and left the apartment with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so long guys im sorry i didnt know things would get too much out of hand  
> age 15 had a lot of things going on for Percy 
> 
> The Brainy Yaks is a group chat with the friends Percy got that protected from the bullies, you know the peeps
> 
>  
> 
> also ive decided on the whole percabeth/jasiper thing and im sure it's gonna surprise some people ;)  
> the jercy part is getting closer and closer as they get older and older 
> 
> on the off chance u wanna talk toor yell at me here's my
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://ididntwanttobeahalfblood.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
> :D 
> 
> next one will be up soon promise!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's life is run for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK ON REGULAR UPDATES YALL

_Jason Grace – 15 years old – Somewhere, USA_

Jason is in a weird place. Physically and Emotionally. He’s currently holed up in his hotel room for his father’s world apology tour as the obedient and perfect son after the big scandal hit, he hasn’t felt settled in a while. The only thing that was keeping him sane was texting his friends. He was missing the first week of school which isn’t a big deal, but he didn’t like the feeling of missing out. He especially didn’t like the feeling of being talked about while he isn’t there to defend himself. That was one of the many problems of boarding with the fellow rich and famous. The gossip was incessant.

He decided to ask Leo about what was happening at school. It was Wednesday there and was usually when people were settled enough to focus on the latest happenings with their fellow schoolmates and not where they went for vacation.

 

> _To Leo:_
> 
> _How are things going?_
> 
> _From Leo:_
> 
> _How do you want it compadre?_
> 
> _To Leo:_
> 
> _Give it to me straight_
> 
> _From Leo:_
> 
> _Octavian has a fat mouth  
>  and a broken sink_
> 
> _To Leo:_
> 
> _You did not  
>  Leo Valdez what did you do?_
> 
> _From Leo:_
> 
> _Someone flooded his room  
>  Allegedly_
> 
> _To Leo:_
> 
> _Was he talking shit?_
> 
> _From Leo:_
> 
> _So much shit._
> 
> _To Leo:_
> 
> _Thanks, Leo._
> 
> _From Leo:_
> 
> _No problemo  
>  ;)_
> 
> _To Leo:_
> 
> _Don’t do it again though_
> 
> _From Leo:_
> 
> _You can’t prove nothin’_
> 
> _To Leo:_
> 
> _Thanks for nothing then._
> 
> _From Leo:_
> 
> _I got you, buddy_

 

He didn’t want Leo to get in trouble because of him. Although he did expect Octavian to talk shit about him behind his back. Octavian talks shit about everyone. It wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last. He just didn’t like giving Leo an outlet to be rebellious. Leo was a genius albeit a little misguided, he’s trying to be a good influence. Sort of. Not really.

He sighed loudly living up to his teenage angst. He looked at his phone. His thumb already hovering over the YouTube icon. He thought about it for a second then finally clicked it. The app opened to Percy’s one and only video. It was paused on a clear shot of Percy’s face; smiling with his dimple showing. He’s never had a good look at Percy’s face before. It’s changed a lot since he last saw it at seven years old when Percy sent him a picture of him going to Disneyland. He felt bad that Percy’s never seen his face and how he’s just been looking at his over and over. He’s scared of feeling this way. He has got enough going on with his family being dragged through the mud for this to pile on.

He decided to text Piper.

 

 

> _To Piper:_
> 
> _Hi_
> 
> _From Piper:_
> 
> _Hi to you too_
> 
> _To Piper:_
> 
> _How’s it going?_
> 
> _From Piper:_
> 
> _I think I should be asking you that_
> 
> _To Piper:_
> 
> _Is it too late to ask you not to watch the news?_
> 
> _From Piper:_
> 
> _Sorry  
>  Are you pissed?_
> 
> _To Piper:_
> 
> _Not really to be honest  
>  just tired_
> 
> _From Piper:_
> 
> _I wish I could make it better_

 

He didn’t know how to reply to that. Should he thank her? Would that be weird? Why was talking to girls so damn complicated. That’s not fair. Reyna was never this difficult to talk to. Talking to Percy was complicated too and he isn’t a girl. But that was mostly because he’s keeping so many things from him. He felt guilty about that. He’s always feeling guilty about it. Percy has never hidden anything from him (as far as he knew) and here he was being secretive. Sometimes, he would hear it in Percy’s voice, how tired he was of it. Percy never brought it up though. Although he could admit he was scared Percy would decide he didn’t want a friend who was on the other side of the world, wouldn’t show their face, and doesn’t reveal any personal information.

He was forced away from his thought when the door to his room opened abruptly. His step-mother entered his room.

“You could’ve knocked,” he said not leaving his position on the bed.

Hera gave him a pointed look. “No need for snark.”

He pretended to look chastised. He has been great at pretending. He’s had years’ worth of practice.

“I know this is difficult for you,” she said. “But you need to buck up.”

“Buck up?” he started, indignant. How could she say this to him? He’s been letting himself get dragged every which way for this family all his life and all he gets is a _Buck up_? Like he didn’t spend his birthday last month in some snotty restaurant surrounded by political families and backers he didn’t know and was expected to charm the hell out of them. He spent his fifteenth birthday without his friends just, so he can be shown around to be an example of how perfect his family was and how kind his father and step-mother were taking in a bastard. He couldn’t even text or call anyone of the people he actually cared about because his phone was confiscated.

“Yes,” she said sharply. “If anyone should be furious it should be me, but I’m not. And do you know why?”

He wasn’t looking at her anymore. He didn’t want to have this conversation with her again. He’s heard it a million times.

“Yes,” he said. “I do.”

She smiled at him, thin lipped and tight. “I’ve worked too hard just for your father to lose the election which is in a few months.”

“I’m doing what I’m asked of.”

“But are you doing enough?”

He looked up. “What?”

“You know about the interview correct?” She gave him a sharp look.

“Yes.” His father demanded he be in that interview. Jason could’ve argued and threw a fit, but in the end he knew he’d have to go along with it.

“I don’t want you to go on it.”

“What?” He didn’t understand. Hera knows he didn’t want to do it, but it’s not likely that she was asking him not to do it out of the kindness of her own heart.

“At the end of the day Jason, I don’t want the people to realize that you’re not actually as perfect as we made you out to be.” The way she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world made him feel on edge.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying it’s only a matter of time before they start bringing up the unsavory past that brought you into our doorstep.” She looked at him with kind condescension, if that were even a thing.

“I thought bringing me in was a good look for you?” he challenged. That’s what she told him before. He was thirteen and acting out and she stamped down that bout of rebellion with one well timed and well worded strike.

“It was then, it will be for the future, but all it does now is pile on.” She exhaled, calming herself. “Don’t look at me like that. You didn’t even want to be on camera anyway.”

He felt at a loss. This just proved that he wasn’t really living his own life. His step-mother, his father, and literally anyone else were already leagues away for their plans for him. There was no escape wasn’t there.

He felt it was better if he just kept quiet.

“Fake a smile, dear,” she told him dripping with was almost sounded like concern. “Your mother was an actress after all.”

“Good night, Hera,” he said finally.

“Be thankful, Jason,” Hera said by the door. “You’re extremely lucky.” Then she left.

Instead of sleeping like he should be since they had an early morning planned for the last leg of the apology tour slash campaigning he took out his phone and texted his best friend. He didn’t care about being well rested since the make-up people could take care of his face like magic. That’s what keeps his step-mother looking so young.

 

 

> _To Percy:_
> 
> _Guess who’s had a horrible pep talk with his step-mom?_
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _:(_  
>  buddy  
>  how r u feeling?  
> 

He didn’t know why, but if that had come from someone else he’d be angry. He knew other people were just concerned, but they didn’t get him like Percy did. Which was saying something because Percy barely knew him at all. Before he could be angry at himself he stopped that line of thought. He couldn’t afford to be mad about himself as well as everyone around him.

 

 

> _To Percy:_
> 
> _No idea.  
>  Is that weird._
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _Totally not wweird_  
>  super normal  
>  how typical of u Jason  
> 

 

He actually laughed out loud when he read that.

 

 

> _To Percy:_
> 
> _Can I call you?  
>  Is it late there?_
> 
> _From Percy:_  
>  No  
>  not late  
>  but I cnt talk  
>  right now
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _Oh sorry.  
>  Are you busy?_
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _Nah._  
>  Just in a car with Annabeth.  
>  She just got her students license and were testing out ehr car  
>  pray for my safe returns
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _Oh._  
>  I pray for your safe retunrs.  
>  *returns
> 
> _From Percy:_  
>  Thanks, buddy!  
>  she punched me when i told her that btw  
>  she mean
> 
> _To Percy:  
>  Are you on a date?_

 

Jason didn’t know why he was asking this now. Maybe he wanted to get his mind off things and Percy was always his go to guy for that. Or maybe ever since he heard about this Annabeth girl he’s been trying to figure out if they were going out or not. Not like it matters. It does though. It matters to him. He doesn’t want to figure out why.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize Percy has not replied. He hasn’t even seen the text.

 _Fuck_ , he thought. He couldn’t mess up his relationship with Percy. Was he being too nosy? He shouldn’t have asked. He felt stupid now. Percy doesn’t ask him about Piper or Reyna that way. Why did he ask about Annabeth? He wanted to believe that if Percy had anything to say about Annabeth he’d have told him.

 

 

> _To Percy:_
> 
> _Because if you are it’s rude to text  
>  just fyi  
>  it’s just bad manners_

 

Still no reply. Jason should probably stop texting Percy. He’s clearly busy. Then Percy replied a minute later.

 

 

> _From Percy:_
> 
> _slr_  
>  and no  
>  not a date  
>  thats gorss  
>  *gross  
>  shes a friend  
>  kind of
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _It was just a question :P_
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _Seriously tho  
>  howre u doing tho?_
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _Could be better_
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _Wanna text abt it?_
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _Don’t want to ruin your not date_
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _It’s not a date  
>  ur as bad as grover_
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _Then what are you doing?_
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _shes helping me with school stuff_  
>  cant be the asshole who doesn’t know shit  
>  im already the asshole newbie
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _How’s school by the way?_
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _I miss grover_
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _You tell me and him that everyday_
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _Because I do  
>  stop trying to change the subject  
>  I can see wat ur doing_
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _Sorry_

Now, he felt bad because he was trying to change the subject. Although, he did want to learn more about what Percy was doing.

 

 

> _To Percy:_
> 
> _My step-mom said some things  
>  She’s got me rattled_
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _What did she say?_
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _The usual_
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _Kinda makes u miss house-arrest?_
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _A little._
> 
> _From Percy:_
> 
> _Whatever she says_  
>   I still think you’re great  
>  scratch that  
>  I will forever think ur great  
>  if it counts for anything you’re my best bro  
>  don’t forget that
> 
> _To Percy:_
> 
> _Thanks, Percy.  
>    
>  _

He typed _you’re my best bro too._ His finger was hovering on the send for a little too long. He decided against sending it.

 

 

> _To Percy:_
> 
> _I have to go.  
>  Good night._

He really didn’t have to go. He was just scared of the direction the conversation was going. He was oddly thankful Percy wasn’t able to take his call, to hear those words be spoken in Percy’s voice. He wanted to hear it and didn’t at the same time. He didn’t want any more confusing feelings.

 

> _From Percy:_
> 
> _Night!  
>  Sweet dreams_

 

 

+++

 

Jason watched his father and step-mother’s interview the next evening—also the last evening his face was needed to be seen—with a neutral face. He was on set while the interview was happening surrounded by crew and production staff.

“I just want the people,” Zues said in his usual _good politician_ voice. “My supports, not to be blinded by these stories carried out by tabloids and focus on the good we’re trying to accomplish.”

“It’s very tolling, you know.” Hera’s voice had a practiced waver that would suggest she was holding back tears. “It’s one thing to bring out these accusations against my husband. But they bring in our family? Our young son? It’s out of line. At the end of the day we’re just a family trying to make it.”

Jason admired their skill. He even noticed some of the crew wiping away tears. They knew how to twist their way out of any ordeal.

 

+++

 

Jason got back to the dorms on Saturday morning with little fuss. Leo greeted him with a bright smile and kept him away from schoolmates just itching to start trouble. There hasn’t been a lot of people who bother him about his family before the scandal broke because it’s literally a boarding school for the children and relatives of the extremely rich and famous. Although there are special people with egos the size of elephants who just love to start trouble.

“How was your world apology tour?” Leo asked while he packed away his clothes.

“The usual.”

“Super very horrible?”

Jason shrugged.

“I have something that will cheer you up.”

“What is it?” He looked at Leo cautiously. Leo’s idea of fun was usually illegal.

“Don’t worry it’s nothing bad,” Leo assured. “I swear!”

“The last time you said that you and Piper were trapped in the roundabout in a stolen car.”

“It was a borrowed car. And that was two years ago! We were just kids back then.”

“You’ve matured so much since then?”

“I’ve matured tremendously.” Leo nodded. “I’m practically an old man.”

Jason thought about it for a second. He was instructed to keep a low profile although he was not necessarily told he couldn’t go out. It was heavily implied though.

“Where are we going?”

Leo’s eyes sparkled like most his inventions did before they exploded.

+++

 

Leo’s bright idea which turned out to be Reyna’s was actually pretty cool. It’s only to be expected when Reyna’s calling the shots. It was an underground movie theater that could only be entered by those in the know. The place was amazing; it had the coziest and biggest reclining seats, IMAX quality movies, private rooms for groups, and best of all, a personal butler ready to cater to your every need. The best thing about it for Jason was the exclusivity and privacy.

They got their own group room filled with bean bags and ordered all the Harry Potter movies to be played as well as unlimited amounts of junk food and soft drinks.

“Piper,” Leo said suddenly while they were watching a young Rupert Grint and Daniel Radcliff eat an entire trolley’s worth of sweets. “You’re vegetarian, right?”

“Yes,” Piper answered. “Why?”

“So, why are you eating Cheetos?”

Piper threw Cheetos at Leo’s head, some getting stuck in his hair. “I know you’re a genius and everything, but that’s so freaking stupid.”

Leo couldn’t be bothered by the onslaught for flaming Cheetos he was laughing too much.

Jason was having fun letting himself get distracted by the movie. He was sitting next to Piper who seemed to move closer and closer to him as the movie went on.

He could feel himself blush with just her proximity. This type of confusing emotion he could handle, it was a reprieve from all the not so normal things he has going on in his life. Having a giant crush on a pretty girl was normal and the best thing about it was that the she seemed to like him back.

“I love Harry Potter,” Reyna said. “But I don’t understand why they can’t use Muggle stuff.”

“Just shoot Voldermort in the back,” Piper agreed.

“You guys are ruining the magic,” Leo complained.

“We’re just pointing out things that were clearly overlooked,” Jason said.

“Don’t debate club this at me.”

“You have to admit there are some glaring—”

“La la la la!” Leo put his hands over his ears. “I’m not listening anymore.”

Reyna rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so immature.”

“I’m immature?” Leo’s voice was high-pitched. “Am I the only one here watching Harry Potter in a room full of bean bags and eating junk food? We’re four pairs of pajamas away from a slumber party.”

“If the next words that come out of your mouth are ‘I sleep naked’ I will murder you with this bean bag.” Piper was half-way to throwing her bean bag at Leo anyway.

“I’d watch that,” Jason grinned.

“Et tu, Jason? After I graciously defended your honor?”

“I thought you didn’t do anything?”

“Nothing they can prove.”

“Hold up.” Piper put her hand up. “What’d you do?”

“May or may not have flooded someone’s room because they were talking shit about our boy.”

“Good job.” Piper winked.

“At least someone here appreciates me!”

Leo and Piper high-fived while Reyna was struggling to hide her laughter.

“Reyna, please talk some sense to them!” Jason asked for back up.

Reyna thought about it. “I’d rather watch the movie.”

“Unbelievable.” His tone was fond instead of irritated.

They watched the movie with random conversation topics going on and on. He was semi-lying on the floor and on the bean bag with a bowl of popcorn on his stomach.

Piper reach in the bowl the same time he did, and he felt like he was thrust in some cheesy romcom.

They couldn’t finish all the eight movies since they had to go back before curfew. Their brains were a little rattled as they moved back into the real world. It was weird.

They decided to walk around a bit, sure that Reyna and Piper’s security detail would protect them from tabloid photographers or gossip bloggers.

Leo and Piper got into a heated debate on who Ron should have ended up with Hermoine or Harry or Lavander. Jason and Reyna hanged back far enough not to hear the very passionate arguments Leo and Piper had about the matter.

“So, how was the thing?” Reyna asked carefully. Out of all the people in boarding school Reyna was the one he could really open up to.

“My step-mom had some choice words for me.”

“Did she give you the usual spiel?”

“Yeah. But the one she gave me the night before was extra cutting.”

“Look at it this way,” Reyna said. “At least you don’t have to see them all the time.”

“Silver linings everywhere,” Jason chuckled. “Can’t even complain because apparently I’m so lucky.”

“You are,” Reyna pointed out. “I a sense.”

“I know, but I’m not—” he sighed. “—I don’t know. It’s not exactly a cake walk.”

“Don’t worry.” She bumped his shoulder. “If you’re feeling like tearing your hair out I’m just across your place.”

“Thanks.” He smiled gratefully.

“So, I could tear your hair out for you,” she joked. “You didn’t let me finish.”

“Oh, right, of course.” He chuckled. “Well, thanks for that too.”

“What are friends for.”

“You’re the best.”

“I thought your little pen pal was your best friend?” Reyna raised her eyebrow.

“He’s my best bro,” he clarified. “You’re my best girl friend.”

Reyna looked at him.

“Meaning to say.” He cleared his throat. “That you are a girl that is my friend who is the best.”

She gave him a startled laugh. He liked hearing her laugh. It’s like all her sternness fades away. He wished he could do it more often.

“That was a roundabout way of putting it,” she said.

“I just want it to be clear.”

She sighed. “Don’t we all?”

“What’s that supposed to me—”

Reyna jogged over to get closer to Leo and Piper before he could finish his sentence. “Hey, guys! Wait up.”

Jason caught up with them feeling like he missed a step.

Before the four of them parted ways Piper hugged him. He supposed it wasn’t a big deal if it weren’t for the fact the she hugged him longer than she did Leo and kissed his cheek. Reyna didn’t look at him when he waved to her good bye.

 

+++

 

Jason was currently out of his mind worrying about the stupid Acquaintance Party he had to attend where the boys school and girls school would meet in a dance party. Leo was out and about trying to snag a date, not unusual for him. As usual in times of peril he called Percy.

To his surprise when he divulged his current situation to his best bro, Percy laughed.

“It’s not funny!” Jason said yelling at his phone.

Percy was still in a fit of giggles. “I’m sorry but why would you ask me how to ask someone out?”

“Why wouldn’t I ask you?”

“Well, for starters I’ve never been on a date before or even kissed anyone.”

Jason found that hard to believe. He saw Percy’s pictures and has re-watched the video of him and GodoftheWild where he winked at the camera, he knew some of the vegan lifestyle-savvy bloggers from the girls dorm have tried stalking him that one time only to find Percy had zero social media presence. How could someone so attractive not have a love life? Surely it was intentional.

“This is just great,” Jason said. “What am I going to do?”

“Do you have someone you like?” Percy asked.

Jason thought of Piper. He’s been teased about it by Leo enough and somehow it got around the school that Piper may have liked him back which some people decided to give him a little grief for.

“Well, yeah,” he answered. “I do like a girl.”

There was silence at the end of the line and Jason was about to make sure the call wasn’t dropped when Percy answered.

“There you go then,” Percy said. “Ask her out.”

“What if she says no?”

“Then ask someone else.”

“You’re not getting the gravity of the situation.”

Percy gave a weak laugh. “Maybe the situation doesn’t have gravity.”

Jason groaned.

“Just ask her out, man,” Percy encouraged in a quiet calm voice.

“You’re right.” He bit his lip, uncertain for some odd reason. “Thanks, Percy.”

“Anytime.” Percy made an unintelligible sound in response to another unintelligible sounds, probably directed talking to someone else. “Er. I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

Percy hung up.

With the overwhelming silence in his room Jason decided to just go for it. He was going to ask Piper out to the dance. He dialed her number and waited for her to answer. When she did he somehow stammered out a couple of sounds together to make words that formed into sentences. He wasn’t sure how it all happened since he was too embarrassed and blocked it from his memory. All he knows is she was the one who asked him to the dance and he should wear something nice.

 _I have a date,_ he thought.

When Leo found out he was ecstatic for him.

“This is it, Jace!” Leo struggled put an arm around his shoulders. “You and me with our gals out in the town.”

“It’s a dance,” Jason said. “And you don’t even have a date yet.”

“I’ll get one.” Leo winked. “Don’t worry about little ol’ Leo. Or maybe set me up. Know anybody interested?”

“I do not.”

“You’re the worst wing man ever.”

“It’s because I’m not your wingman.”

“Yeah, not anymore.”

Jason shook his head at Leo’s antics. “We can just go as a group.”

“Do you think I’m in the mood to third-wheel it?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Yeah.” Leo patted his back. “If you’re not careful I’m going to take you up on that and ruin your date.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Absolutely just destroy it.”

“That’s fine.”

“Like you wouldn’t even have a second alone together. I would be there. All the time.”

“Sounds promising and fun.”

Leo grabbed his face. “You’re a good man Jason Grace.”

“Do you have to grab my face like this.”

Leo shook his face while smooshing it at the same time. “Yes.”

Jason rolled his eyes and chuckled.

The date of the dance came, and Leo and Jason were standing around waiting for their dates at the giant pavilion. They were both wearing tuxedos. Jason was used to wearing these for all the events he’s forced to attend which does add to the feeling of nervousness and general discomfort.

“You’re just nervous,” Leo assured. “Once you see Piper your nerves are just gonna melt.”

“Okay.” He breathed.

The girls entered the pavilion and he spotted Piper and Reyna surrounded by a bunch of other girls. They both looked beautiful. Reyna looked absolutely regal and elegant with her hair was in a complicated braid piled beautifully on top of her head. He looked at Piper who was stunning. She wore a white dress with her hair down past her shoulders. She smiled when she saw him.

He gave an awkward wave.

Leo nudged him and whistled.

He nudged him back albeit more violently.

“Well, I see my date!” Leo said. “Time for me to mingle and for you two to do whatever.”

The dance was probably what all school dances are like. Awkward, but kind of fun. He and Piper danced just the two of them to fast songs, or Piper danced, and he tried to sway in the background. Then their friends danced with them. Leo was off somewhere with his date and Reyna went with a group of other girls.

When the slow dance came on he nervously put his hand on Piper’s waist and she put hers on his shoulders. She looked very pretty, and she assured him he looked handsome. While they were dancing closely she would make a comment here and there about how Drew was pretentious and how nice a time she was having with him as his date. He shared the same sentiments except for the Drew being a bitch part. When another slow song came on he danced it with Reyna. It was nice, they didn’t even talk that much just swayed to the music and enjoyed each other’s company.

All throughout the dance some rogue part of his brain thought about how Percy would do in a dance. He thought about who he’d bring to the dance, he thought about what he’d look like in a tux, what they’d look like standing around together in tuxes. Maybe Percy isn’t the type of guy to go to school dances. Maybe he’d skip the dance and Jason wouldn’t ever see Percy in a tux.

The dance was over with only three or four couples breaking up and another two getting back together and maybe one couple getting together. A teacher busted someone spiking the punch. A group of students created a long conga line. It was fun. At the end of the night he felt like Piper expected him to kiss her. But he didn’t.

 

+++

 

School was the same as usual. His brief expedition outside the school and to his father’s campaign was treated as if it never happened by those close to him. His father, step-mother, or their people haven’t even contacted him to give him an update about what’s happening with them which was the usual too. He attended his classes, passed his homework, aced all his tests because something less than top marks would be a disgrace. He had lacrosse practice, debate club, model UN, and other activities where he got to see Reyna from time to time. What was different was him and Piper. There was something different about them that only she knew about and was expecting him to catch up. Now more than ever he kept in touch with Percy needing contact to the outside world. Boarding school has a way of making him feel like he was in a bubble.

“Uh huh,” Percy replied after his long explanation of what he was feeling about the whole Piper situation.

“Are you even listening?” Jason asked offended. He’d been sharing with his best bro some deeply embarrassing stuff and he wasn’t even listening.

“I am not. No.”

“Percy!”

“I was joking,” Percy chuckled. “Jeez. I seriously don’t know what you should do. Again, I’m not exactly an expert on the romance department.”

From what he heard from Percy’s stories, Jason was absolutely positive that Annabeth and a bunch of other people have a crush on him and he’s just oblivious. He’s never thought of Percy as oblivious. He’s been one of the most insightful people in Jason’s life when he needed someone. Yet Percy was probably the most oblivious person in the world when it comes to things like romance.

“Are you sure there isn’t anyone?” he asked instead of saying what’s on his mind. He kind of wanted to ask that anyway.

The topic of romance and love lives have always been snags in their friendship. They can talk about everything except that for some reason. They’re bros. If there’s anything they can talk about it should be that.

“Anyone at all?” he insisted in asking.

Percy breathed noisily. “No one realistic.”

“Why is that?” Jason suddenly wanted to know all about this girl Percy liked.

“Because I’m not even sure myself.” Percy laughed a little. “I’m blaming it all up on puberty to be honest.”

“Why is everything so confusing?” Jason lamented.

“I asked my mom that. She said it’ll get way more confusing down the line.”

“That’s comforting.”

“Isn’t it?” Percy was grinning over the phone. “Instead of focusing on things like feelings I’m joining things like theater club, fencing, and—get this—the equestrian club.”

“Equestrian as in horses?”

“Yes!” Percy sounded so excited. “Okay, it’s so weird. So, one of the student’s dad owned this giant horse ranch and the girl wanted to get extra credit for spending time with her horses so she and her dad strong armed the school to have an equestrian club. Now, she takes us to her ranch so we can help her take care of her horses.”

“Amazing.” Jason could listen to Percy talk about a brick wall as long as he sounded this excited.

“Look, man,” Percy said his tone changing suddenly. “I’m sorry I can’t help you with your love stuff.”

“It’s cool. You’re helping by listening.” Jason smiled. “Better than Leo, anyway.”

“Glad I could help, then.”

“You always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long chapter again  
> woops
> 
> let's see what happens with Jason and Piper and Reyna? What's up with Percy? What's up with Jason and Percy? ????? we shall soon see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets into a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS IS LATE BUT I HOPE IT LIVES UP!!! THANKS FOR WAITING!

_Percy Jackson –16 years old –New York_

 

>  
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _I get it you’re busy._  
>  I’ll talk to you later?  
>    
> 
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _OK_
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _Text soon  
>  seen 2 weeks ago_

 

“I’m not going to that thing.” Annabeth was in a sour mood today which really ticked Percy off. First, because she was ruining the group project experience and those were already the worst. Second, was because she wasn’t invited in the first place.

And he told her so.

“Then don’t,” he said. “I literally didn’t invite you. No one invited you.”

They glared at each other from across Percy’s living room with Annabeth was sitting on the couch and him on the floor. Percy didn’t mind hanging out with Annabeth. They were friends after all. He liked her company—most times. Definitely not this time though.  Annabeth has been acting really weird since one Rachel Elizabeth Dare crashed into their— mostly his— life. He and Rachel met when during her first day as a transferee he crashed into her while holding a foam sword. He thought of that memory fondly.

“You’re just mad I’m crashing your date,” she huffed crossing her arms.

He was about to say something like it wasn’t a date or that he and Rachel were just friends or something to that effect. He’s had practice too for the last couple of months. But instead of saying that he said something stupid that revealed way too much and would probably embarrass himself later.

“I kinda am. Yeah.”

Annabeth looked startled at this and way madder than she was entitled to. (The proper amount being absolutely zero.)

“Oh, so you two are _actually—_?”

“No!” he may have said a touch too loud.

“No, what?” Rachel asked as she made her way from the kitchen to sit next to Percy. She sat cross-legged but their thighs touched slightly. If he moved even just a little bit, he’d be able smell her hair.

“Nothing,” he told Rachel. “Annabeth was just saying she didn’t want to come to the experimental art gallery show.”

“Oh?” she quirked her head to the side making her red curls bounce. “Why not?”

“They’re pretentious and weird,” Annabeth stated simply.

“Geez, Annabeth,” Percy muttered. He didn’t understand why she so outwardly disliked Rachel so much. Rachel was so cool and funny and smart and pretty. What’s to hate?

“You don’t have to come,” Rachel smiled kindly to counter Annabeth’s negativity which only worsened it from Percy’s perspective. It was probably why she did it. “I mean it was supposed to be just Percy and I, but you can meet us up for lunch or whatever. If you want.”

Percy could tell from the way Annabeth’s face contorted that she was trying to hide how she truly felt. She was not doing a very good job as far as he could tell. Rachel, however, didn’t seem to mind Annabeth’s facial acrobatics.

“See, you can catch up during lunch or whatever,” Percy said with his most annoying smile.

“You don’t have to decide now,” Rachel assured. “It’s not until tomorrow. You’re always welcome to join.”

“Take your time.” He tried to convey to Annabeth through looks that she is not welcome.

“Let’s just start with this stupid project, all right?” Annabeth snapped.

Anyone else would have found Annabeth’s tone and attitude rude, offensive, and very standoffish. But because it was Rachel, she just brushed it off like it was nothing. Which only made Annabeth even more irate.

He really really _really_ liked Rachel.

“Why are you staring?” Rachel smiled at him her green eyes sparkling.

He just shrugged, smiled, and sat up. “I’m not.”

 “’Course you’re not,” she snorted.

“Let’s actually do some work shall we?” Annabeth said impatiently.

“Yes, ma’am,” Rachel cheerily replied knowing exactly what she was doing.

Percy gave Rachel a sly smile which she responded with a wink.

He liked Rachel Elizabeth Dare very much.

 

+++

 

At a random and very pretentious gallery somewhere in Brooklyn, Percy was having a very good time. He also concluded that Jason didn’t know shit about romantic feelings and budding relationships. Jason told him things with Piper were complicated just because that’s just the way things are and all that complicated shit. It sounded tiring.

But being with Rachel, talking to her, spending time with her, just looking at her was so uncomplicated that it made Percy feel… nice.

He smiled.

 _Yeah_ , he thought giddily. He followed Rachel as she talked about everything she thought was interesting with that light in her eyes. He realized they were holding hands. _Nice._

“I love this one,” Rachel said, eyes fixed on a painting next to the rainbow-colored mime. The painting was a replica of the one Phoebe from Friends made. The creepy one.

“Why?” He didn’t bother to hide the mix of incredulity and teasing from his voice.

She snorted. “She speaks to me.”

“What is she saying?” He turned to look at her.

She leaned in slowly.

Was she going to kiss him?

His heart was beating out of his chest.

He probably stopped breathing.

She went past his lips and whispered into his ear, “ _I see you._ ”

He jolted. And yeah, he’s mature enough to admit he may have squeaked.

Rachel buried her face in his shoulder effectively muffling her laugh and string of half-meant apologies.

“I feel so betrayed,” he said. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

“No, but I’m only kind of really sorry,” she sniffed still not removing her head from his person.

“And I only really just kind of forgive you.” He was biting his lip. “And for that I’m going to be way insufferable for the rest of the day.”

“You wouldn’t.” She pulled back with a mock scandalous expression. “How can I ever right my wrong?”

“Take artsy photos of me.”

“How artsy?” She narrowed her eyes, interest piqued.

“The kind that will get me a thousand hipster-indie followers.”

“Easy enough.”

“In a day,” he challenged.

“Oh, you are on! You are so on.” The challenge sparked something in her eyes. “I’m even going to treat you to lunch while we’re at it.”

“I though you were already treating me to lunch?” he joked.

“How rude of me,” she said. “I _was_ the one who asked you out. So, by societal customs I must be the one who buys you lunch.”

“This _is_ a date?” he asked. He’s been hoping it was a date. He didn’t realize it was actually a date. Was it? With Rachel you never really know.

She winked then tugged his hand to follow her.

Percy was now sure that Jason was absolutely wrong about how it felt like to like someone and have them maybe like you back. Because this was feeling pretty great even if it’s kind of complicated. Jason should just get a damn grip.

+++  


“Your phone is having a meltdown by the way,” Rachel pointed out during lunch— which Annabeth did crash and forced Grover to come along with her – halfway through thoughts on Cezanne and Picasso and how Picasso was kind of an arrogant ass and Cezanne was an insecure dude.

“So, you’re saying Picasso was just an arrogant protégé and doesn’t deserve the acclaim?” Annabeth challenged with more heat than a simple conversation would warrant.

Percy snorted. This was going to be a trip. Mainly because Rachel was going to destroy Annabeth if she’s looking for an argument. Another thing Percy really likes about the redhead was how she admitted to her shortcomings freely and didn’t judge. Unlike some blonde person he knows.

“Not at all.” Rachel smirked. “The art world is elitist and someone with as much skill and more artistry than Picasso might just be starving somewhere in downtown Jersey but will never get as much notice just because they aren’t a protégé or have the right connections.”

She continued some more but Percy kind of tuned out. There’s only so much art mumbo-jumbo one can listen to. Grover, at the end of the table, was dutifully ignoring the arguing in favor of reading something about trees. Percy wasn’t sure if it was the same book about trees as last week or a new one.

He checked who was blowing his phone up. His phone screen read: _Jason_.

Oh.

“Who is it?” Rachel with her chin propped on her fists.

“Uh, Jason,” he said.

“Who that?” She popped one of his fried in her mouth.

“You don’t know, Jason?” Annabeth rolled her eyes. Weird thing to feel superior about. It’s not like he talks about Jason 24/7. He grew out of that when he was 11.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I knew,” Rachel said simply with no malice.

Annabeth looked like she was ready for murder.

 _Annabeth needed to chill_ , he thought.

“He’s an old pen pal,” he turned to Rachel. “We got to know each other when we were kids then we just never lost contact, I guess.”

“That’s freakin’ adorable.” Rachel beamed. “Go text your best friend. Shoo. Go on, get.”

“Hey, I’m Percy’s best friend!” Grover cut in, indignant. “Dude, you promised I was your best friend!”

Percy laughed. “Okay, I’ll just send him a pic of us. I’ll call him later or whatever.”

“That wasn’t confirmation, man.” Grover was looking at him with a hurt puppy expression.

“Of course, you’re my best friend, G-man.” He looked at Rachel with a scolding. “Why would you say something like that. You know he’s sensitive.”

“Deepest apologies, Grover,” she said sincerely.

“Hey, Grover, what are you reading?” Annabeth asked desperately trying to defuse Grover and Rachel’s budding friendship. It was fun to watch Annabeth’s plans to ruin his date explode so spectacularly on her face.

Percy looked quickly at his phone to check his messages.

 

> _From Jason:_
> 
> _Link: Youtube – Corgis and Babies Getting Along_  
>  Thought you’d like it  
>  How’s your day going?  
>  It’s cool if you’re busy  
>  Enjoy babies and corgis!  
>  And I’m blowing up your phone  
>  Sorry about that
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _It’s cool!  
>  AND I LOVE CORGI S AND BABIES  
>  imma show it to the peeps_
> 
>  

“Okay guys picture time,” he said getting his phone camera on selfie mode.

Rachel pushed forward on the table next to Percy’s face. Next to her Annabeth positioned herself on Percy’s other half. Grover posed with a peace sign next to Annabeth.

“Say art!” he said

“Art!” they said smiling.

He snapped about ten in quick succession by the end they tried different faces.

“Okay.” He sat back properly. “We probably got a couple of good ones.”

 

> _To Jason:_
> 
> _Photo_11114492.jpg  
>  the peeps_
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _Oh hey!_  
>  where are you guys?  
>  Who’s the redhead? New friend?
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _Some really hippie restaurant that serves_  
>  the fucken best  
>  fries in the whole world  
>  and yeah new friend  
>  shes p awesome tbh
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _Cool!_
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _Yeah  
>  gotta go tho  
>  ttyl_

_From Jason:_

_Sure. TTYL._

 

“I’m going to get a refill.” He picked up his cup and shook it. “Anyone want anything?”

“World peace,” Grover said.

“A million dollars,” Annabeth chimed.

“Death to the patriarchy,” replied Rachel.

“Okay, so nothing. Good." He nodded and started to stand up.

“We promise to save you some fries,” Rachel said.

He smiled. “That’d be nice, thanks. Since they were mine to begin with.”

“Wait,” Rachel said reaching out, grabbing his hand. “I just want you to know I lied about the fries.”

“I kinda figured.” He grinned and squeezed her hand before letting go.

He could feel Grover’s amused wide-eye stare and Annabeth glaring daggers at the back of his head.

He always had fun spending the time with his friends. Even if one of said friends was being a bit of a. Well, he didn’t want to finish that thought.

He didn’t really mind Annabeth and Grover crashing his and Rachel’s might be date. It’s good he knows Rachel and Grover.

He liked Rachel. And most importantly he liked _liking_ Rachel. It’s all so simple and unfussy. Unlike thinking about liking someone else.

And now he was thinking of Jason.

He liked to think he’d gotten over that. But to be honest he never really thought about enough to make it into something that can actually be gotten over. Like an idea not fully formed.

He felt a little bad about not talking with Jason as often as he did before. But he needed a break. He has literally spent hours with Jason just telling him about how confusing his feelings are and yeah maybe he was a little jealous about that. He can admit he was jealous about how Jason could only talk about his potential relationship he has with Piper and his feelings and her feelings and how he didn’t know what to do about Piper and really Percy tried to be a good friend, but jeez one guy can only take so much. He was jealous, but he didn’t feel like examining why exactly he was jealousy even though he did know and was _this_ close to admitting it to himself.

Then he met Rachel and it blew every other thought out of the water.

So, his lessened communication with Jason was partly Jason’s fault, Rachel’s fault, and maybe a tiny sliver his fault.

Okay, more than a sliver.

He sighed and wrote a text.

 

 

> _To Jason:_
> 
> _Wanna call-hang later?_
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _Sure, what time?_
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _Uhh, 8pm your clocks?_
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _Sure :)_
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _Yey!_
> 
>  

 

Guilt assuaged. A little bit.

At least for now.

He started refilling his cup with a mix of pink lemonade and Coke when Annabeth suddenly appeared by his side.

“What?” That may have come out way too angry than he intended.

“Why so hostile?” she asked.

“I was just surprised.” He shrugged.

“By me crashing your date?” She raised an eyebrow.

“No, I knew you’d do that.” He turned to look at her. “I was surprised by you appearing out of nowhere. Almost spilled by Cokade.”

“So, how’s the not-a-date?” she asked obviously trying to sound nonchalant and failing.

“Really fun, actually. And it’s not a not-a-date. It’s a probably might-be-a-date. So, get your facts straight.”

He left Annabeth by the soda fountain looking shocked and went back to the table.

“Did you know trees can literally grow forever?” Rachel said when he sat back down.

“Not until now, no,” he said smiling.

“Me, neither. Until Grover enlightened me.” She turned to Grover. “Tell us more oh, great tree guru.”

Grover lit up like a Christmas tree. “I thought you’d never ask.”

When Annabeth got back to the table Grover was already talking about interesting things people never knew about tree bark.

The day was spent trading stories, thoughts, and laughs.

Maybe Percy and Rachel played footsie under the table. Or maybe their feet just keep bumping into each other. Either way Percy couldn’t stop that giddy feeling in his chest.

 

+++

 

Percy got home with a little time before the hang with Jason. Annabeth was surprisingly effective cock block.

Oh well, he was excited to video call Jason anyway. Then remembered he couldn’t video call Jason because he had a hang up about his face and that was so unfair wasn’t it?

He never thought about how much it bothered him until now. Jason knew everything about him and yet he barely knew who Jason was. Or maybe it was the other way around. He knew who Jason really was, just not who Jason was being seen as.

He didn’t want to think about why this was bothering him so much and why now.  Retrospection was something left to future Percy.

He decided to take his mind off things by listening to an audio book of Neil Gaiman’s Graveyard Book. He’s listened to this story before and he has always loved this story. Little kid finds family in the most desolate of place. What’s not to like?

He was so engrossed with the story he was a little startled when his phone started ringing. He clicked his audio book off and answered his phone.

“Hey, Jason,” he greeted.

“Hi,” Jason said.

Hearing Jason’s voice made him realize how much he really missed him. It was like all the bad feelings he was bottling up fell out form under him and washed away. For now, at least.

“So, what’s up, man?” he asked.

He could hear the smile in Jason’s voice when he goes to tell him about how his day went. Just like that they fell into an easy pattern of conversation. Percy both hated and loved the easiness of it all.

He was enjoying listening to the sound of Jason’s voice. He liked the way Jason told stories too like he was just happy someone was listening to him.

Percy liked the way Jason laughed at his stories and made little comments here and there. He liked their inside jokes. He liked the way they already knew _mostly_ everything about each other. The important stuff anyway. And he found that he just really missed Jason.

“Percy?” Jason said after a while.

“Hm?”

“I—I mean. It’s been a while since we’ve talked,” Jason said quietly.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Sorry, man. Just been—”

“Busy. Yeah.” Jason was curt.

“Jason, come on,” Percy said. He didn’t know what was happening right now. They’ve never had a fight before. Why does everyone seem to want to fight with him these days?

“I get it. You don’t need to be like—” Jason cut himself off. “You’re busy, it’s fine. It’s just been a hard couple of days.”

The _without you_ was either implied or simply imaged.

“I thought you were doing fine with school and everything?” Percy said. “Is your family—”

“No, surprisingly no.” Jason gave a little deprecating laugh.

Percy suddenly felt like a huge jackass.

“I guess the usual teenage angst bullshit,” Jason continued. “This whole fucking thing with Piper is just messing with my head.”

Percy was a little surprised guard by the swearing. He never really heard him swear before.

“I have thoughts about that, by the way.” He didn’t know why he was suddenly being forthcoming about the possible romance in his life. He never was before. Although granted he never had one.

“Oh, yeah?” Jason sounded a little strained. “What kind?”

“You say you feel like everything’s complicated, right?” he hedged.

“Yeah, so?”

“Just look for something that’s not.”

“What?”

“Listen, man.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “I like this girl, right? And it’s totally the best feeling in the world. It’s ridiculous. I like her, and she might like me back. No, I’m pretty sure she does and that’s it.  The whole story. We hang out with each other and we text. We went on a might-be-a-date yesterday and it was the best. She makes me feel sappy and I make her laugh. And I like that I make her laugh. We like each other. It should be as simple as that. No complicated feelings you can’t explain. It just boils down to ‘do you like someone or don’t you?’”

After he said that, he was met with a tense silence at the other end of the line.

“Who is this girl?” Jason asked finally.

“Rachel,” he answered. He was caught off guard by Jason’s whole takeaway from his monologue. He really thought Jason was going to hang up. “You know the red head in the pic I sent you.”

“Oh.”

Another silence. He couldn’t tell if it was more awkward or tense.

“Sorry, if I stepped out of line,” he said when he couldn’t take the quiet between them that never happened quite like this. “I mean every situation is different. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“It’s cool.” Jason’s reply came too quickly. “Yeah, things are different but you’re not wrong. It’s—uh—it’s good advice. Thank you.”

“No problem.” It sounded way too much like a question when Percy said it. He probably should have thought talking about this with Jason was a bad idea. He should have kept his mouth shut but he couldn’t help it. Things never went smoothly when they talked about these things. Before he thought it was just him causing the disconnect but now he wasn’t so sure.

“It’s getting late here,” Jason said. “I’m going go to bed.”

“Jason.” His voice caught in his throat.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” Jason assured. “We’re cool. I promise. It really is just getting late here.”

“But we’re cool, right?”

“Totally.”

“Good night, Jason.”

Jason hung up.

Percy wanted to bang his head on the wall and settled for screaming into his pillow instead. First, Annabeth was mad at him for something he didn’t know he did and now Jason was mad at him for what? Giving advice? Calling him out on his bullshit?

He needed a break.

So, he took a nap.

 

+++

 

He woke up close to midnight with the sound of the TV in the living room on. He felt disoriented and his mouth tasted weird which are all the reasons why an early evening nap was a bad idea.

But apparently, he was making all the bad decisions today.

“Hey, mom. What are you doing up?” he asked groggily. He realized as he shuffled over to the sofa where his mom was bundled up that he was still wearing his might-be-a-date clothes.

“Could ask you the same question?” she quipped.

“In my defense I just woke up from a nap and now I hate everything because everything is sucky.” He went over to sit next to her and his mom put her feet down from the couch, so he could lay down his head on her lap.

“Sucks because of the nap or sucks because of other things?” she asked. His mom always did have a penchant for knowing what was going on. She tapped him on the forward and said, “But before you answer that go change into your pajamas. I feel like this is a conversation that needs ice cream.”

“We don’t have ice cream.” He looked up at her.

“Yes, we do because I bought some.” She smiled.

“Score!” He swiftly got up and to his room to change.

When he got back his mom was already in the kitchen doling out scoops of chocolate ice cream into bowls.

“Grab a spoon,” she said.

He grabbed a spoon and plopped down on the chair across from her. He grabbed the blue bowl and started going to town suddenly remembering he forgot to eat dinner.

“So, what’s going on, Percy?” she asked with that careful mom-tone of hers.

“It’s stupid teenager stuff,” he said through a spoonful of ice cream.

“Must be serious stuff if you’re feeling as you eloquently put it ‘sucky’.” She did the air quotes.

He made a noncommittal noise as he shoveled more ice cream in his mouth.

“Okay, info for info. I like your style.” She smirked. “I’ll tell you why I’m up and you tell me what’s up. Deal?”

“What if your information isn’t as juicy as mine?”

“A risk you have to take.”

He pretended to think about it. “Deal.”

She put another scoop of ice cream to her bowl.

“I’m up late because I had an inspiration for the short story I’m writing in a dream but when I woke up it was gone and now I can’t get back to sleep.” She shrugged.

“That was so not juicy,” he said.

“A deal is a deal is a deal, mister.” She laughed.

He smiled and faked being put upon. “So, my thing…”

His mom added another scoop to his half-empty bowl. “Go on.”

“Okay, the thing is.” He didn’t know where to start. But his mom was pretty patient she wouldn’t mind the stall in the proceedings. “The thing is my friends hate me.”

She gave him a disbelieving look. “Sweetheart, I’m having a hard time accepting a reality where Grover doesn’t like you.”

“Not Grover. I meant like Annabeth and…” he trailed off.

“I’m and who?” his mom prodded. His mom wasn’t usually a prodder, but she knew him too well.

“Jason,” he mumbled through another mouthful.             

“Ja-who?”

“Jason,” he said.

“Pen pal Jason?”

“Yeah.”

“Now, why would they be mad at you?”

“That’s what I want to know, too!” he all but yelled in frustration.

“Contextualize it a bit more,” she urged.

“I don’t know.” He started poking at his melting ice cream. “But Annabeth started acting way meaner than normal when Rachel came along. You know Rachel, right? Red hair and paint on everything? She’s pretty cool and we get along. Annabeth is just being a real jerk to me, to Rachel and frankly it’s rude.”

“Do you know why Annabeth doesn’t like Rachel?”

“No idea.”

“This is the Rachel you went on a not-date with this morning, right?” His mom had this sly mom-smirk on like what other parents had when their kids were talking about crushes and girlfriends and boyfriends. It was a surefire way to embarrass a child.

He was definitely getting redder.

“Mom,” he whined.

“Oh, come on. If you can’t tell your mother,” she tutted.

“That’s not the saying,” he complained.

“Have you been ignoring your other friends because of Rachel?”

He thought about it. It was a good question. He didn’t think so.

“I mean if I was, Grover would’ve definitely said something,” he said. “It’s not like I’m always about Rachel all the time. I like her, and I spend time with her when I can. I’m not all out forgetting about other plans. Me, Grover, and Annabeth went out to the park just the three of us last week!”

“So, if it’s not that. Then, it’s the other thing.”

“What other thing?”

His mom looked at him with a thoughtful expression. Then put her spoon down.

“Uh oh.” He had his eyebrows raised.

“Oh, relax.” She rolled her eyes good naturedly. “I think you should confront Annabeth about her actions, right away. The longer you wait the worst it’ll get, and it might take a real toll on your friendship. It’s doing that now, isn’t it? Just talk to her one-on-one. So, you can get to the bottom of why she’s been acting like this.”

“Can’t you just tell me?” he moaned.

She smiled at him kindly. “I don’t think it’s my right to tell you. Either figure it out on your own or talk to her. That’s an official Mom Advice.”

“I will keep it under careful consideration.” He nodded.

“Good.”  She nodded. “Now, what about Jason?”

“Oh, the Jason thing.” He continued his eating. “Now, that I think about it. Jason’s being a little over sensitive about it.”

“Why’s that?”

“We were talking earlier, and he was complaining about Piper again and I was like liking someone doesn’t have to be complicated you’re just choosing something that’s complicated. He got offended kind of probably and he’s mad.”

“Did you apologize?” His mom asked contemplatively.

“I did! Right after I did. He said we were cool, but he was kind of cold. So, probably not cool.” He looked at his mom from his bowl of melting ice cream and asked, “What do you think I should do?”

“I think that one; you wait out.” Probably seeing his discontent with her answer, she continued, “your friendship with Jason is a bit different with everyone else’s. You have to be patient with these kinds of things. Lesson for tonight’s ice cream conversation is somethings you have to be patient about while other things you have to take head on as soon as possible.”

“How will I know which is which?”

His mom smiled that wise smile and said, “One of life’s many mysteries.”

 

+++

 

Percy was ready to confront Annabeth first thing on Monday. Then he realized that first thing was probably a bad idea when they have a day of classes together. Also, Monday is a bad idea too since if things went south they have a whole week of school together. So, he decided that he will confront Annabeth on Friday after school. In the meantime, he waited for Jason to text him.

Safe to say his personal life was pretty shitty

Then the school week started being a pain again and to top it off the equestrian club was kicking his ass. He does not know why he got voted as logistics head of the club. Or how he got nominated for the position. He hated fucking logistics. All the paperwork needed for the out of school trips and the certifications and the signatures. So. Many. Fucking. Signatures.

He just lost track and then suddenly the week passes, and he hasn’t tried talking to Annabeth. Or been being attentive to Jason as much.

The week passes and then the next and then another.

He still hasn’t talked to Annabeth.

And Jason’s still being distant.

 

+++

 

He kept postponing the talk with Annabeth and kept intentionally missing Jason’s cues for talking about things other than surface-level stuff.

But he didn’t have a lot of time to think about that because next thing he knows it’s three weeks before the Valentine’s dance. He was figuring out how to ask Rachel when Rachel asked him first. She plastered his locker with hearts in the shape of question marks—which was adorable—and then he had that to obsess over what to wear.

Percy couldn’t really focus on anything at once because he was just way too busy. He didn’t have the time to deal. He’d make time later he kept saying. Maybe after all his papers are submitted, he picked his suit for the dance, and told people off for faking signatures on their permission slips. Not in that order.

At this time of his life he really appreciated and loved Grover Underwood with all his heart. Grover bared with him through all his whining and complaining. Grover was a real friend. Unlike some of the two people he considered friends but were now acting totally weird.

Rachel was pretty awesome too. He felt like he could just talk to her without having to sound smart or be judged because of how his thoughts worked. He felt at peace when she would lace their fingers together and he put her head on the top of her head resting on his shoulder.

It was like the half of his life was on fire while the other was thriving. He hoped he could find the balance between the two.

At school Percy was pretty sure Annabeth wanted to avoid him and Rachel but didn’t to prove some point she got in her head. So, she just made a habit of forcing Silena Beauregard and Luke Castellan – her upperclassmen friends – to sit with us during lunch as buffers. Which was sad really since they were seniors and could freely drive anywhere for lunch but were stuck the cafeteria. Silena and Luke were pretty cool, though. He and Luke were kind of really getting a long too which probably wasn’t Annabeth’s plan.

Jason, on the other hand, well, Jason was another thing entirely. They texted, and they called but whenever he brings up Rachel, Jason shuts down. On the bright side, Jason doesn’t bring up Piper anymore all the time. Just random bits of information here and there. Silver linings.

 

+++

 

It was a week before the Valentine’s Dance. He was too bogged down with his school work and extracurriculars that he forgot what he was going to wear. His mom kept reminding him, but he kept pushing it to the side. But now that the school smoke has cleared, and the equestrian club got disbanded, he was full on panicking. His mom wasn’t home yet, and she was probably on the commute to work so he shouldn’t text her. Grover would probably say he should wear whatever and screw the man so, that’s a no go.

He decided on the next best thing.

 

>  
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _SOS_  
>  Help a bro out!!!  
>  EMERGENCY!!!!
> 
> _From Jason:_  
>  What’s wrong?  
>  I’m calling you.  
>  Do I need to call you?
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _Wat do I wear for a dance?_  
>  not like a regular dance  
>  a valentine’s dance  
>  for valentine’s  
>  romance  
>  formal
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _Are you serious?_
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _YEsss?  
>  y wouldnt I be?_
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _This is not an emergency._  
>  NOT AN EMERGENCY!  
>    
> 
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _To me it is_ _☹_ __  
> A bromergency  
>  _☹_
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _😐_
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _Come on  
>  what to wear :(((((((_

 

 

Jason didn’t reply for a solid ten minutes. Not like he was counting. He was. He hoped he didn’t make him angry and shut down again. Just when he was starting to freak out his phone pinged.

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _A tux._
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _YES_  
>  RENT ONE!!!  
>  oh w8  
>  should I check with rach first?
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _Yeah. Wouldn’t want to clash._
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _Tru!!!!  
>  thanks bro!  
>  ur the best!!!_
> 
> _From Jason:_
> 
> _No problem._
> 
> _To Jason:_
> 
> _< 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3_
> 
>  

+++

 

 

Percy was walking on air. It’s Valentine’s Day. He’s wearing a tux walking hand in hand with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was wearing a beautiful puffy dress that had rainbow colors under the skirt.

“Wow,” she said when she saw him in the tux. “You look wow.”

He blushed and told her, “Wow to you too.”

They took infinite selfies on the way over to school in the limo Rachel’s dad bought or rented or whatever. He wasn’t sure on the details and Rachel was cagey about it, so he didn’t push. He made sure to send one to Jason to let him know how well his idea turned out.

He may have sent more than one picture, but he was way excited.

Rachel posted a couple of pics on her private Instagram which was usually filled with her art or some random thing she found. She rarely posts anything that has her face on it—without any sort of full-on body paint obscuring it.

She was way happy too.

As they walked the halls of the school Rachel stopped them and pulled him aside to a corner.

“Percy, you look really amazing.” She couldn’t stop smiling and he couldn’t as well. She hugged him and even with her heels on she only reached his shoulder. “Thanks for saying yes.”

“You look beautiful, Rachel,” he whispered hugging her back. “I was going to ask you, but you beat me to it.”

“I’d probably had said no.”

“What?”

“Just so I can still ask you.”

“That would’ve been horrible.” He chuckled. “It would be hell on my poor little feelings.”

“Yeah,” she mumbled smiling. “In the alternative universe when that happened I want you to know that I’m super sorry.”

“I forgive you.” He pulled away from the hug to look at Rachel. “Hey, you wanna actually do the dance part of this dance?”

“Percy Jackson actually wants to dance?” she teased.

“With a date like you, who wouldn’t?”

Rachel blushed prettily both embarrassed and charmed. “Let’s go then, date.”

They head to the gym, which was decorated beautifully with string lights in the shape of hearts. Flowers of all kinds artfully hanging from the ceiling like they were being showered by petals.

Percy and Rachel looked at each other and they danced. They fumbled and laughed and looked into each other’s eyes all through the slow dances. When the fast songs came in they were a threat on the dance floor. An accident-prone area. Everyone stayed a safe distance away.

He spotted Annabeth by the far side of the dance floor looking at him and Rachel. He waved and grabbed Rachel’s hand to go to where Annabeth was. They were still friends and he was feeling great right now that whatever fight is going between him and Annabeth should be on pause. It’s Valentine’s Day.

On their way to Annabeth, Percy tried to remember if someone asked anyone out because he was pretty sure no one asked her. He spotted Luke and Silena nearby and realized the three of them probably went as a group. At least Annabeth wasn’t alone.

“Percy and Rachel!” Luke greeted them with a smile.

Luke looked great in his gray suit and perfectly gelled hair. The color made his eyes really standout—a beautiful shade of blue.

“Rachel and Percy.” Silena raised her –probably spiked glass of punch—in salute. She wore a beautiful gown and her hair looked like it was woven by angels. She looked gorgeous.

“I love your hair,” Rachel said.

“I love your dress.” Silena smiled.

He turned to Annabeth who was looking at him. “You look nice.” And she did. She was wearing a light-yellow dress and her hair was styled so her curls were cascading down her shoulders.

“You too,” she replied begrudgingly.

“Let’s dance!”  Rachel said before the silence could be considered awkward. The song changed into something really fast-paced and perfect for a group and the DJ got her timing down pat.

Rachel grabbed his and Silena’s hand, Percy grabbed Annabeth’s, and they took to the floor.

For one song it felt like everything was going to be okay.

For one song Annabeth and Percy were friends again and back to normal.

For one song everything was normal.

Then that one song ended, and the DJ played a slow song.

“I’m out,” Annabeth said going straight to the punch.

Silena and Luke exchanged looks.

“Should we—” he tried asking.

Luke put a hand on Percy’s shoulder reassuringly. “She’ll be fine.”

Silena shook her head and ran off to follow Annabeth.

Luke pat Percy on the shoulder and shoot Rachel and him an apologetic smile before running off too.

He turned to Rachel. “So, just the two of us now.”

Rachel smiled. “Want to see something cool?”

“Is it against the rules?”

“Probably. But it’s worth it. Honest.”

“I trust you.”

Rachel kissed his cheek and dragged him off the dance floor and outside the gym.

“Where are you leading me, Miss Elizabeth Dare?” he asked.

“My last name isn’t Elizabeth Dare.” She snorted but didn’t answer his question.

“Lies.” He realized where they were going. “The rooftop?”

“Yup.”

“Romantic of you.”

“I know how to treat my dates.”

“Dates plural? Should I be jealous?”

“Extremely.”

He couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling up. His face hurt from smiling so much the whole night. He wondered briefly if this is how Jason felt when he was with Piper. Is this how they danced together? Did he hold her close like he was doing with Rachel? Maybe Jason didn’t feel like this about anyone, maybe he felt something entirely different. Then Percy thought that he probably shouldn’t be thinking of Jason at all especially in the presence of such an amazing girl.

They get to the rooftop and they’re greeted with a pretty mediocre view of New York at night. He still took a picture to send to Jason later and brag about the clear sky though but there are better views in the city. Like the girl right beside him right now and really—he can’t tear his eyes away.

“Nice, right?”

“Yeah.”

Rachel turned to look at him and caught him already staring. She stepped in closer eyes not leaving his. He found his hand moving to her waist slowly pulling her in even closer.

Her hands travelled from his chest up to his neck then his jaw and pulled him in for a kiss.

There were fireworks. He couldn’t remember if the fireworks were real or just something he felt in the wild beating of his heart. Either way, it felt real.

When they pulled away they were both blushing madly but neither letting go.

They kiss again. And again. Again. Again. Until they’re breathless from kissing or happiness or both.

“Rachel Elizabeth Dare,” he whispered.

“Perseus Jackson,” she whispered back.

“Want to be official?”

“Like boyfriend-girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

“High school sweethearts?”

“Uh huh.”

“No more weird state of we know we kinda are but no one’s making things crystal clear?”

“I’m making this crystal clear.”

“Yes, Percy,” she said. “I would love to be your girlfriend.”

“I’d be honored to be your boyfriend.”

They kiss some more and smile some more and hang out at the rooftop until they’re forced to go home.

 

+++

 

He gets home with a smile on his face and a lightness he’s never felt before. He’ll have to ask whether this is what it like to be in love. Probably, right?

Before he went to sleep and formally ended the best night of his life he sent a quick text. It was a picture of the cityscape he took earlier from the rooftop.

 

> _To Jason:_
> 
> _< Best_Night_Ever.jpg>_
> 
>  

+++

 

Percy is worried about Jason. They were keeping in touch and if things didn’t stray too far into uncharted territory it was like they were back to their old selves again. But something was off with Jason. There’s been something off with him sometime after he and Rachel got together and apparently Jason and Piper were together too for some vague and undefined reason Jason wouldn’t tell him.

“What you got jealous I got a girlfriend before you?” he joked once.

Jason laughed at the other end of the line, but it sounded strained. Maybe it was the connection.

“Yeah, jealous. That’s… You’re so funny,” Jason said.

“I try.” He shrugged even though Jason couldn’t see it. Weird habit. “How’s everything?”

“Oh, you know. The usual.” Jason did not sound glad about the change of topic.

“You don’t sound too thrilled.”

“It’s British boarding school. Of course, it’s dreary.” Jason sighed. “I look outside and it’s all gray and cloudy.”

“I feel so sorry for you,” he teased.

Jason laughed. “You’re a jerk.”

“You love me.”

“Uh huh.”

 

+++

 

It took him approximately two months after Valentine’s Day to confront Annabeth. Everything was winding down with school ending for the year and he really didn’t have that much time left before it became too awkward. His mom wasn’t exactly judging him, but she was subtly hinting that he should confront Annabeth. Jason said the same in less words and maybe was more irritated.

Everything got significantly worse with Annabeth’s attitude during Valentine’s day season, ever since Rachel became his girlfriend. Which kind of sucked because now more than ever did he need a friend who isn’t his mom or another dude. He couldn’t talk about it with Jason. It was a little awkward to talk about it with his mom. And really, he only had so many friends.

He cornered Annabeth on the last day of school right after their last class.

“Annabeth,” he called after her. “Can we talk?”

Annabeth raised her eyebrow sharply.

“Uh.” He looked around at the passing students. “In private?”

Annabeth blinked. She seemed to take in his very nervous and very fidgety appearance.

“Okay,” she said quietly. “Follow me.”

Something changed in Annabeth’s demeanor instantly. Instead of an air of hostility she always carried around him these days, she looked anxious.

Percy followed Annabeth to an empty classroom somewhere along the back of the school. He entered the room first and sat down on one of the desk tables.

Annabeth closed the door and leaned against the teacher’s desk. She looked at him expectantly.

 _Here goes,_ he thought nervously.

“Annabeth. Look you’re one of my best friends,” he started. “And I recently I’ve been thinking. I feel—”

 “Yes?” Annabeth’s face was so open, and she looked hopeful for some reason. Percy doesn’t know what she’s expecting but _god, why was this so hard_.

“I don’t like the way you treat my girlfriend,” he said finally. He looked at her straight in the eye hoping he could convey what he needed to just by his eyes.

Annabeth’s face went blank.

Time stilled. The quiet was overwhelming and the sound of his heart was overwhelming. He was prepared for angry lashing out but not for this silent, blank reaction.

“What?” she asked after a moment, her face remaining devoid of all emotion.

He exhaled loudly, running his hands over his hair messing it up further.

“You’re terrible to Rachel. You act like a giant jerk to her and don’t try to deny it because I’m not the only one who’s noticed.” Once he got the words out it was easier. It wasn’t the ones he practiced and memorized but it will do.  

“And it wasn’t fine before when we were just friends and it’s definitely not okay now that we’re together.” He was started to get mad. “I mean are you that insecure that another girl in the group has you so fucking mad? I don’t get it! She’s been nothing but nice to you. She’s been nice to everyone. And everyone likes her—”

Annabeth rolled her eyes and her face looked real mean. “Oh, please. Yeah, _everyone loves Rachel._ She’s so fucking great and I’m such a bitch! Just go make out with your _girlfriend_ and never talk to me again. Like you’ve been doing ever since you met her. _”_

“Don’t give me that,” he said harshly. “I’ve been trying with you. But every time I talk to you, you just say something mean and roll your eyes at me and act like I’m annoying you. Jesus, Annabeth you’ve been making it hard for me to be even _be_ your classmate most of all your friend.”

“I’m making hard for _you_?” Annabeth sneered. “You try being friends with the school’s charity case! Do you even know what people say about you? About you and Rachel? They think your just her way of rebelling more against her father. Date the dumb poor guy to get her parent’s attention. So, I’m sorry if I’m not way on board with your relationship just because you’re too _stupid_ to see what’s really going on.”

This is the problem with fighting with one of your best friends. They knew how to hurt you.

“What is wrong with you?” He stood up. He was really mad now and his face showed it.

He knew Annabeth could be mean, but he didn’t expect this. He didn’t know she had this kind of cruelty in her, but people really are full of surprises.

Annabeth looked shocked, either but what she said or by his reaction. Maybe both.

“Percy, I’m so—” she started to say.

“Shut up.”

“No, I didn’t mean—”

“I said shut the fuck up, Annabeth.” He was seething. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this angry. “I’ll spare you the trouble of being friends with me. Get out of my life and I’ll get out of yours. Have a nice summer.”

He started to go to the door when Annabeth grabbed his elbow. “Please, listen—”

“What?!” He didn’t turn his back, but Annabeth was grabbing his arms pulling him to stay.

She started crying now which normally would have made Percy feel sympathetic. She tried to turn him around, but he wouldn’t budge.

“God, you’re such an asshole!” she said.

“I’m the asshole?” He couldn’t believe this. Only she would turn this all on him.

“Yes!” She moved in front of him, so they were looking at each other. She had tears running down her cheeks and her face was all red. “You can’t see what’s right in front of you! You should understand, but you just fucking don’t!”

Annabeth pushed him so hard he stumbled back hitting a disk. She ran off sobbing loudly leaving him alone in an empty classroom more confused and even angrier than before.

From outside he could hear someone asking if Annabeth was all right and calling after her.

After a few moments Luke popped his head in the classroom.

“You made her cry?” Luke asked with quiet animosity.

He would’ve been scared if he still cared. “No.”

Luke entered the room studying his face. “So, she cried all by herself and then ran away?”

“Pretty much.” He shrugged standing his ground.

“You’re a piece of work, Jackson.” Luke shook his head in disgust and left the room.

As soon as he was sure Luke was gone from the hallway, Percy ran to the nearest bathroom.

He felt sick.

He felt cold.

He felt oddly hollow.

He felt like there’s a put in his stomach that’s going to swallow him whole.

He went to a stall and sat down on the toilet seat.

He buried his face in his hands and felt tears on his face.

He didn’t know what to do, but he could only think of one person he’d want to talk to right now.

He called Jason.

Jason picked up on the first ring.

“Percy is something wrong?” Jason’s worry was evident in his voice.

“I just—" he swallowed “—I needed someone to talk to right now. I’m sorry I know it’s late. You’re probably busy. It’s stupid. Sorry.” He sniffled.

“Never apologize,” Jason said. “Don’t ever apologize. You need me. I’m here.”

“Thanks,” he said shakily.

“Just breathe. Do you want to talk about what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s okay. I’ll stay with you. I promise.”

And so, Jason did stay, and Percy couldn’t be more thankful he had Jason in his life.

For a while he was content with holding his phone to his ear knowing Jason was on the end of the line.

Maybe later he might feel up to talking about what happened.

Right now, he just wanted this. He just wanted the comfortable silence of knowing someone was on his side and never leaving.

He knew Jason would make everything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy! what's going to happen next?! 
> 
> I love your kudos and comments and thanks so much for reading!
> 
> if you see any inconsistencies and whatnot point them to me! 
> 
> also looking for a beta reader for this thang so if ur interested pls hit me up! im on discord I'm Barb #8230 or ididntwantobeahalfblood@tumblr.com
> 
> <3 im trying to get all caught up before 2019! so wish me luck!!!
> 
> ur comments keep me alive as well as this fic! so pls theyre gr8ly appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope anyone out there comments tho... just sayin'
> 
> pls point out errors and stuff <3


End file.
